Just Pairing Ya Up
by ninetailfox89
Summary: Kim's older cousin, Eradon has come to live with her in Seaford. He sees how close Jack and Kim are and tries to get them together. Meanwhile, Jack and Kim do the same thing with Eradon by trying to pair him up with their Japanese friend, Mina. Kick love story and some OCs.
1. Welcome to Seaford, Eradon!

**Another new Kick story. Eradon is Kim's cousin who had studied in South Korea for 5 years. What happens when he comes back and tries to get Kim and Jack together? Read to find out! **

_**Kim's POV**_

I slammed my alarm clock as it rang for me to wake up. I sighed and sat up. It's a Monday, how boring. Starting a new week again and we're suppose to have a Biology exam today. Sounds fun, huh?

I went through my closet and chose a Seaford blue t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I finished my morning business with not so much enthusium. As I pulled my drawer out to get my phone, I smile as I see the picture of my best friend, Jack Anderson, and me at the strip mall where the Bobby Wasabi dojo was located. Jack had his arm around me while I took the picture. We both were smiling brightly and we enjoyed each others' company.

If only I could just tell him the feelings I had for him already. We already had one date, but he always seems to forget it. One date to the movies and that's it between us. I have so much I want to tell them. So much!

"Kim! Breakfast!" my mom's voice rang.

"Coming!" I yelled down and grabbed my blue shoes (**A/N: the ones from Clash of the Titans**) before storming downstairs.

"Morning honey, I made your favorite," my mom said as she grabbed her coat and her handbag. I picking someone up from the airport and dropping him off at your school today."

"Who?" I asked as I sat down in front of my plate of chocolate chip waffles.

"It's a secert," my mom put her hand on her mouth. "Oh and your grandmother is sleeping. Wake her up before you leave, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I cut a corner and start eating.

"Bye, love you sweetie," my mom said.

"Bye! Love you, too," I called after her.

My phone started vibrating and I took it out. A text from Jack! (**A/N: Bold = Jack, **_**Italic = Kim**_)

**hey kimmy! im waiting 4 u outside ur house!**

_first of all, stop calling me kimmy! second of all, it's still early!_

**i no, just wanna spend some time with u first...**

_wat does that mean?_

**nvm! can i come in?**

_idk, is it cold out?_

**yea! very!**

_then no_

**seriously? ure just gonna let me freeze out here?**

_im kidding, u dimwit, come 2 the door, ill open it_

I stood up from my half done waffles and opened the door for my idiot friend. A cold air front greeted me and soon Jack. He was wearing a purple scarff that matches his shirt inside. He was also wearing a purple north face sweater and some light jeans.

"Thank you for opening the door," he said as he took off his shoes.

"Yeah, no problem," I rolled my eyes as I sat back down and finished my breakfast.

Jack locked the door and walked into the living room, with his backpack still on his shoulder. He looked at some pictures on the shelf above our chimmey. I washed my plate and ran upstairs to grab my light blue sweater I forgot.

As I returned, I saw Jack holding a picture and examining it.

"Who's this?" he asked.

I walked up to him and looked at the picture. It was 10-year-old me holding a tennis ball and a scrawny boy holding a tennis raquet. The little boy was shorter than me at the time by a good head. His hair was a messy brown color and his eyes were tightly shut.

"Oh, that's Eradon," I answered and smiled.

"Who's Eradon? How come I've never heard about him?" Jack looked at me.

"What? You jealous, Jackie?" I smirked.

"W-what? No! I was just wondering, that's all," he looked away.

"Well, don't worry, he's my older cousin by 2 months. Right now, he's in South Korea studying something I don't really know," I took the picture from him and placed it back in its original place.

"Anyway I need to wake my grandma up real quick then we can go," I said before running upstairs again.

_**Jack's POV**_

When I first saw that picture, I couldn't help but feel jealous. That little boy didn't look like much, but he might have been a close friend to Kim. He might even win her heart one day. But when Kim said it was her older cousin, relief flooded my body and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Jack! You ready to go?" Kim called as she ran down the stairs with her light blue sweater on and her backpack over her shoulders.

I walked over to her as she put on her blue shoes and started working on mine. I glanced over as she tied her shoe laces and couldn't help but blush. She looked so cute! I can't believe we only been on 1 date and that was to go to the worst movie ever.

"Let's go!" Kim jumped up and I followed her out the door.

She locked the door and we started our 2 block walk to school.

"So what's Eradon like?" I asked.

"He's very hyper under everything. He wasn't way too athletic but he was nice and tried everything," Kim smiled at the memory, "He also has a way with words. He could soothe someone really easy but at the same time upset that person just as fast. Just one down side on him though. He has a very annoying high pitch voice."

"Eradon seems like a pretty nice guy," I added.

"No kidding," Kim said.

The rest of the walk was in silence until we made it to the school.

The guys were waiting by Kim's locker and they all yelled, 'Hello Kim!' when we came in.

"What's up, Jack?" Jerry gave me a high five and a pound.

"Hey Jack, did you hear about the new student?" Milton chimed in.

"No," I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Well, I heard that he's a babe magnet, yo," Jerry said, disappointed.

"I'm pretty sure he's a nice guy," Kim added.

"See! You see what I meant by babe magnet!" Jerry yelled and walked away talking to himself in spanish.

"That's amusing," I said.

Truth is, I'm a little worried about this new kid. He might win Kim over just by his looks; not by knowing her for so long. I have to be a little more careful if I want to keep Kim to myself.

_**Kim's POV**_

I wonder who this new kid is. Jerry was clearly unhappy about his whole situation, but then again, he could hardly get a date with any girl in school because he's a player. Maybe the new student is a player, too. I better stay away from him then.

"Hey guys.," a shy voice made us turn around.

"Oh, hey Mina," we all said.

Mina is Japanese. She transferred here about 3 months ago and joined the pep squad. I welcomed her and we soon became very close friends. In fact, she even joined the Bobby Wasabi dojo and friended everyone else there. Mina's nice, gently, and shy but when it comes to sparring, she can really bite. She's another black belt in the dojo, beating Rudy with a simple flip.

"How's it going?" I gave her a hug which she returned.

"Did you guys hear about the new student?" she asked as she readjusted her backpack.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, looking a little distracted.

"Well, he has homeroom with us, Kim, Jack, let's get there so we could introduce ourselves."

"Sounds good," I closed my locker.

We said bye to Milton and Eddie before following Mina in direction of English. I was too busy talking to the Japanese transfer that I didn't notice Jack trailing behind a little with his hand in his pocket.

"Come on Jack," I inclined my head, "Let's go."

He looked up at me with a weak smile and picked up his pace.

I opened the door and we entered. There was a group of girls including Donna Tobin and Kelsey Vergas. I rolled my eyes and realized that the new kid must have been stuck in that whole cluster.

"Give me a break, please," came a pretty low voice. "I'm looking for somebody."

"And who might that be?" Donna Tobin batted her eyes.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford," answered the voice.

"Me?" I asked, causing all attention to fall on me.

The girls cleared a little space for the new kid to see me. He had short brown spiky hair and chestnut brown eyes. He was wearing a black polo and some light jeans. As he stood up, he was a good 2 head taller than me and was very well built.

"Kimmy!" he smiled.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked, as I backed up a little until my back hit Jack's chest.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," he never lost his smile but held out his hand.

"I'm Eradon," he spoke.

Shock ran down my spine. Eradon! My scrawny little cousin? Is this really him? Can 5 years change a person this much? This is way too much for me right now. I need to calm down a little.

"Kim?" Jack poked me but I didn't notice.

"Kimmy," he poked me at my ticklish spot and I jumped. I glared at him over my shoulder and he raised his hands in defeat. "You were starring that's all."

I looked back at my new cousin Eradon.

"Eradon!" I yelled and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back with a little laugh.

"Nice of you to recongize me."

_**Alright Chapter 1 finished and Chapter 2 will be up and ready to go! Hope you like it!**_


	2. Another Crush

**Just continuing Chapter 2. So Kim's cousin, Eradon, has come to Seaford and they encountered each other in homeroom. There was also some confusion in chapter 1 and I want to clear it up. No, Jack and Kim aren't dating, sadly, but yet. So just keep following the story!**

**Without further ado, I give you Chapter 2**

_**Kim's POV**_

This is so amazing! Eradon is actually here in the flesh. He's changed too much though. He's no longer presented the same figuring of the Eradon that I used to play with out in the park.

"So, how was Korea?" I asked when we seperated from our hug.

"It was nice, but I miss Seaford too much," Eradon kept his smile.

"That's good to hear and nice to have you back. You are staying for good, right?" I asked.

"That's right," he nodded, "I'm staying with you, though."

"What? Why? What about Auntie and Uncle?"

"My parents had to stay there because of their job," explained my cousin, "I guess because i was complaining too much that they decided for me to return."

"Cool!"

Jack cleared his throat and I looked up, "Oh, Eradon, I almost forgot." I pulled Jack's arm and he stumbled a little, "This is Jack. A close friend of mine. He only moved here about 2 years ago."

"Well, Jack, it's nice to meet you," Eradon held out his hand and Jack shook it with a smile.

"Same goes, Eradon. I've heard so much about you."

"It's good to know my younger cousin found someone to take care of her. I'm a little protective over her," Eradon continued. "She's a daredevil and has a knack for trouble most the time."

"Well, she hasn't been a problem so far," Jack said.

"So you two dating?" Eradon pointed 2 of his fingers and moved them closer.

"What? No!" we both yelled at the same time.

"You sure? You two seem a little closer than just friends," Eradon raised an eyebrow.

"We're pretty sure," I said blushing.

"Okay, then," he said to my relief.

"So you met the new student yet?" Mina came up and asked me.

"Yeah," I told her, "He's my cousin."

"You never told me that Kim was your cousin, Eradon," Mina looked at my cousin with big eyes.

"Wow, that's really sweet," Mina smiled.

I looked up at Eradon. He seems to be starring at Mina. Mina turned and was talking to Jack so she didn't noticed. As my Japanese friend asked Jack a question about he homework we had over the weekend, I watched as Eradon kept his eye on Mina. I smirked a little. Eradon must have a crush on her. I wouldn't blame him though, she is beautiful and gently. In fact, Mina is the type of girl that every guy wants.

I nudged my cousin but he didn't snap out of his trance. I snapped my fingers sevearl times and finally, he blinked and looked down at me. I raised a knowing eyebrow and he looked away, blushing.

"I don't know what you're thinking about," he said before taking his seat back in the middle of the group of girls.

_**Eradon's POV**_

Relief flooded me when the bell finally rang. The group of girls finally cleared as they sat down in their own seats. Kim had a seat right behind me, while her friend Jack sat to my left. I smirked a little. No matter how much the two denies it, I know they both really like each other. Way beyond the point that they're just friends. Whatever happens, I'm gonna try to get these two together. They're so perfect together. Let me see what I could do.

"Hey, you must be Eradon," a sweet voice came up from my right.

The cute girl named Mina took her seat to with a cute smile. Damn, Kim's found herself such a beautiful friend. I'm not the kind of guy that would call each and every girl hot or sexy. I'm the sort of guy that look pass their shell and into what they really are inside. But there something about this Mina that makes me feel a little nervous.

"H-hi," I managed to say. Way to go, Eradon! Such a confident dude you are.

"Well, if you need any help with anything, I'll be there for you," she continued before the teacher came in.

"Thanks," I whispered.

_**Mina's POV**_

Wow, Kim's cousin is a little shy, isn't he. But the way she described him, he seems like a guy that can spit out words and hurt you with them. Right now, he's not so scary. This must be his soft side. But Kim never mention him having a soft side. Oh well, he seems like a nice guy. Wait, what with this? Why is my heart pounding so loudly? Do I like him? No! I bearly met him! There is no way.

"Alright!" the teacher's annoying voice made me snap out of my thoughts, "Today, I'll pair you up and you and your partner are going to write an essay on the 'Odyssey.' I'll assign each a pair a chapter to write on. The prompt is, within the chapter, how is Odysseus an ideal Greek hero?" (**A/N: my most recent assignment for my english class as well... anyway enough about me! back to the story! back to the story!**)

"Jack Anderson and Kimberly Crawford, your chapter will be 2," she said.

I looked at Kim as she and Jack exchanged a look and a nod. They're so cute together! If only I could get them together...

"Mina Arito and Eradon Crawford," the teacher continued, "the two of you will do chatper 9."

I glanced over at the new student and he returned my look.

We held each other's glance before he smiled and looked away. I sighed and looked out the window. I wonder what this strange feeling is.

_**Jack's POV**_

Eradon and Mina are acting a little weird. They just met, but Eradon's been a little shy and Mina seems a little too nice towards him. We are all currently walking to the dojo to show Eradon around the places where we hang out at. Kim and Mina are walking ahead while I'm walking beside Kim's cousin.

"So what forms of martial arts do you train?" I asked.

"Karate and kung fu when I was here. Taekwondo when I was in Korea. I was in Japan for about a year so I trained Taijutsu."

"I always wanted to learn Taijutsu," I said. "You wouldn't mind teaching me, would you?"

"Of course not," Eradon had his same smile on his face. "So you can look after Kim, right?"

"T-there you go again," I blushed a little.

"Listen, you can tell me anything," Eradon lowered his voice, "Anything about my cousin you like?"

"I can tell you anything?" I said. I want to get this off my chest already.

"Hai," he winked. "You like my cousin, don't you?"

"Yeah, a lot. But I don't know if she feels the same way," I mumbled.

"Okay, so you're a close friend of hers then," Eradon seemed like he was thinking a little. "Alrighty, have the two of you been on anything like a date?"

"Well, we did go to see a movie together," I answered. "I was suppose to see _Zompyre_ with her but our idiot friend Jerry got me a date at last minute. I sort of ditched Kim but before you hurt me in anyway, I didn't enjoy the date at all!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jack, just continue."

"Anyway, we did go together to go and see the worst movie ever, so yeah," I finished.

"Well, you two are taking your time," Eradon said. "So can you tell me a little bit about, M-Mina."

"Well, she is very nice and very scary at times. She's also a little shy but confident at the same time," I stopped and looked over at him with a smirk, "Wait. You like her, don't you?"

"What? O-of course not! I barely met her," he tried to defend himself.

"Um hm," I raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Tell her one word about it and I will hurt you," Eradon threatened and he walked faster even passing the girls.

Kim looked at him in surprise while Mina just looked at him confused. I couldn't help but laugh a little, which made my crush turn around.

"What did you say to him?" she asked.

"Nothing, he just got a little mad, that's all," I answered, keeping my smirk.

_**I think this chapter is a little long but I hope you like it!**_


	3. A Throw

**So you know, it's been a while since I updated this story. I really need to make a schedule or something... sorry, been very busy lately.**

_**Recap: **_**Eradon is Kim's older cousin that had returned to Seaford after going to school for sometime in South Korea. So far, he's met Jackson Brewer, Kim's crush, and his own crust, Mina Arito. So Chapter 2 left off with Eradon storming off because Jack teased him about liking Mina. This chapter picks up one week later...**

_**Kim's POV**_

It's been a week since Eradon had come to live with me. Everything's been exciting lately. Jack told me one day that Eradon might have a crush on our Japanese friend, Mina.

"We should try and get them together," Jack had said.

"I don't know, Eradon can be a little scary sometimes," I answered.

"Kim!" Mina's voice cut my train of thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Daydreaming about Jackson again, arent' we?" she gave me a smirk.

"What? No! Of course not!" I yelled at her.

It was Friday, and we're heading to the dojo after school. The gang left us behind, I swear it was probably that damn Jerry's idea. I will get him for that.

"Come on, Kimberly! I'm your best friend and you told me recently how you feel about Brewer," Mina said. "Just ask him already!"

"Look Mina," I stopped in my tracks in the middle of the courtyard. "I want him to at least have the same feelings as me before me making a move or something."

"How about I ask him?" Mina said.

"No, then I would just sound desperate," I said. "Let me think things through first, ok?"

She sighed, "Fine. Just don't take too long or Eradon will try something."

"Wait he knows?"

"Yeah," Mina smiled, "Your cousin knows everything."

"Nothing creepy about that," I rolled my eyes. I should have known. Eradon's always been a little protective over me so knowing stuff like who I have a crush on is his best skill.

"You gotta love him sometimes, right?" Mina said.

"And what about you?" I raised an eyebrow, "You sure compliment him a lot."

"W-well, I'm just saying," she blushed and smiled.

"You're blushing," I teased.

"Okay, let's just say this," Mina rolled her eyes, "You have a crush on Jackson and I have a crush on Eradon and we don't talk about this to anybody else, deal?"

"Deal," I smiled and pushed the door open to the dojo.

Inside, Eradon was nearly floored by Jack but he managed to leg sweep his opponent to the floor.

Mina and I moved around the moldy mats to Rudy, who was refreeing the match.

Jack flipped to his feet and stood panting. Eradon wiped a sweat off his brow. I heard Mina stop breathing beside me. I elbowed her in the side and her breathing resumed.

Eradon threw a round house kick at Jack which he easily block and tried to punch my cousin in the chest. Eradon quickly grabbed Jack's arm and threw him off his feet. My eyes widen as Jack came flying at me.

He landed on top of me as we ended up in an awkward position.

I heard Eradon chuckle and Mina giggle a little. I couldn't see Rudy but he's probably smiling crazy as well.

"S-s-sorry Kimmy," Jack slowly got up. "Y-you even saw yourself! Eradon threw me!"

"Y-yeah," I blushed eight shades of red.

He offered me his hand, which I gratefully accepted, and pulled me to my feet. Only problem was, he pulled me a little too hard, so my face smacked into his hard chest.

Rudy literally rolled on the floor laughing really hard. Eradon laughed while Mina smacked his chest, laughing as well.

I gritted my teeth and yelled, "ERADON! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

That made him stop laughing and ran out the door screaming, "I just had to do it!" And I chased him out the door.

_**Jack's POV**_

As Kim chased her poor cousin out the door, I continued to blush. I can't believe Eradon would do that! Damn, you tell the guy one secert and automatically he tries to pair you up.

I looked down at Rudy who slowly stood up clunching his stomach in pain, "Jack Brewer! You just made my day!" he patted my shoulders before walking into his office chuckling.

Mina giggled and ran into the girl's changing room and I was left alone in the dojo.

To get my mind off of things, I started punching a dummy but pictures of Kim wouldn't clear. Her soft face. Her perfect nose. Those beautiful brown eyes that tell you everything about her. Oh, how I love everything about her.

I heard the door open and Kim entered followed by Eradon, who was rubbing his jaw.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kim got me," he said and walked to the bathroom. "She got me good."

Dammit! He just did that on purpose didn't he! Leaving Kim and me in the dojo alone like this.

Of course, there was an awkward silence that fell between us before we both spoke up.

"Let's never speak of this again."

"What?"

"Let's forget this moment happen!"

"Stop talking at the same time!"

"Okay, me first," Kim stopped. "Let's just pretend this never happened, agreed?" she held out her hand.

"Agreed," I happily shook it.

_**So there's chapter 3 for ya to enjoy until 4 comes out! ~stay tune~**_


	4. Matchmaking has Begun! (Part 1)

**Listen guys, I've been working on 'Ninja' and 'Raymond Academy' lately so I sort of forgot about this story for some time. Well, anyway, now I'm back and I promise you, it's gonna be a little interesting from here on out. **

**Remember: this is somewhat of a comedy for entertainment; not a tragedy so don't expect way tooo much action, okay? **

**Note: I don't own anything but the OCs**

_**Jack's POV**_

I streched out on the mat and looked up when Eradon and Mina came walking into the dojo, laughing and holding hands. I smiled at the success that Kim and I did for them. And everything was only two months ago...

_**Flashback (Jack's POV)**_

_ It was a Saturday afternoon when Kim and I were sparring alone in the dojo. When I let Kim flip me over her shoulder, she groaned._

_ "You need to be a little more challenging on me, Jack!"_

_ "I really don't want to hurt you," I stood up._

_ "Anyway, let's take a break," she waved me off and walked over to the benches to grab some water._

_ "What's on your mind?" I asked, coming up behind her._

_ "Why would you assume something's up?" she turned around, badly lying as usual._

_ "One; you were starring off into space. Two; you just lied. And three; you can never shut up for more than two minutes," though number three did nothing but award me with a punch in the arm._

_ "Whatever, it's just Eradon obviously likes Mina and she likes him back just as much, even a clueless guy like you could see that," she said._

_ "Hey, I'm not that clueless," I said, acting hurt._

_ "Anyway, I'm just thinking of ways to get them together, do you have anything?"_

_ "Well, first things first, we gotta figure out if they have anything in common," I started. "Second, how about taking them on a group date and you know, leave them alone when we have to excuse ourselves to go to the bathroom or something; but just in case, stay close by to see if there is at least over five minutes of awkward silence and that's when we need to help them." (_**Hey! if any of you are trying to match make a friend, these steps might work for you as well! It worked for me, that's why)**

_"Wow, Jack, maybe I was wrong," she smiled. "Maybe you aren't as clueless as I thought."_

_ "Do you smell that?" I lowered my face down to hers. _

_ "What? No," she raised an eyebrow. _

_ "I smell a compliment," I smirk. _

_ "Don't get too cocky, Jackson," she said. "Anyway, tomorrow, not this mall, but the mall outside of town about a mile away. You take Eradon out for the day and I'll take Mina. We'll meet you guys in the food court at 5 sharp. Bring your phone, okay?"_

_ "Sure thing," I nodded._

_ "Great, see you tomorrow," she grabbed her duffle bag and left the dojo._

_**End of Flashback (the second half will be in the next chapter, which I promise, I will update soon)**_

_**Still Jack's POV**_

"So, lovebirds, why are you late?" I asked.

"Oh, Jack, they're dating now, they should get a little more privacy, don't you think?" Kim said, next to me.

"Whatever, I'm just saying," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys!" we heard Jerry's voice from outside the dojo as he ran in; holding this year's yearbook.

"Yeah?" we all turned to him. Milton and Eddie chasing right after him.

"Yo! Eradon and Mina are the hottest couple in Seaford High, right now," Jerry said after he caught his breath.

"Everybody's talking about it," Milton added.

"You guys should really read the little caption next to it," Eddie took the book from Jerry and gave it to me to read aloud.

"'Hey all you Whales! This year, Seaford High has nominated Eradon Crawford and Mina Arito as the hottest couple of the school. Both transferring here from out of the country, their love has reached the top!'"

Next to the blue caption, Eradon and Mina stood outside the main entrance of the school, with Eradon's arms wrapped around Mina waist; and they both smiled.

I can't help but feel a wave of jealousy pass through my body. Now, don't get me wrong, I helped with getting them together. It's just that, I always wanted to win this nomination with a special girl. The girl I've always had a crush on since I came here from New York.

That girl is Kim.

"Now, who do you two have to thank?" Kim walked over to the couple.

"Kim, get over yourself," Eradon rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go change and start practice," Mina said, obviously embrassed.

They quickly sped away; still holding hands to the locker rooms.

"Hey guys, how about we go and grab something to eat, first," Eddie grabbed his stomach, "I'm straving!"

"Whoo!" Jerry herded everybody out: except me.

I stood holding the yearbook, daydreaming about how everything would be if me and Kim started dating.

"Jack, come on!" her beautiful voice broke me out of my trance.

I turned my head and saw her leaning against the doorway, with a cute smile and her arms crossed, "You know how impatience the guys could get."

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Then come on," she walked up to me.

I looked down in her dark brown eyes and immediatly got lost in them. My heart beating faster. Damn, I'm in for it bad!

"Let's go Jack," she grabbed my hand.

"Alright, I'm coming," I smiled and let my crush lead me out of the dojo and to Falafel Phil's.

_**Eradon's POV**_

"I seriously can't believe the gang ditched us!" I said to Mina.

"Don't mind them," she gave me a smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I sat down on the mats. I gently pulled her down and she sat facing me.

"About Jack and Kim," my girlfriend started.

_Girlfriend, _I love calling her that! I just love it!

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Let's try and get them together," Mina smirk.

"I'm starting to like this," I agreed. "So what's your plan?"

"Okay, so you know that party that Kathy Davis will be throwing this Saturday?" she started.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I it's gonna be at the place where the Swan Court Cottilan took place. So there's gonna be a dj and dancing and everything, we could get them together."

"You're right! Even Kathy herself said to dress up nicely. She said her parents would be watching her so she doesn't want them to see her at a party with a whole bunch of sluts."

"It's settled?" Mina asked.

"Heck yeah!" I yelled. "Let's get those two together already! I really want to get this over with already!"

"Good thing you agree," she started standing up but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Our teamwork will get 'Kick' to prevail," I whispered.

"You bet," and she kissed me again.

_**Alrighty! So Eradon and Mina are gonna go all match making on our favorite couple. The party will come soon oh and the second half of that flashback but it'd probably be in Kim's POV!**_

_** Come on guys, I need some reviews so I know how I'm doing with my stories.**_

_**Love ya all! Peace!**_


	5. Matchmaking has Begun! (Part 2)

**So this chapter will contain how Jack and Kim had worked together to get Eradon and Mina together. **

**Sorry! Party won't be until next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Kim's POV (2 months ago)**_

"Jack!" I yelled through my phone.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Where are you? You're suppose to meet me and Mina in the food court!" I continued to yell. Mina tried to calm me down.

"We're heading there!" he yelled back. "We're looking for you right now! What the hell are you wearing anyway?"

"Look for pink and purple," I said.

There was a silence then he answered, "Oh yeah! I think I see you! Do you see me waving?"

I looked up, there he was; waving just as he promised. Eradon wore a Miami Heats hat backwards and seemed like he smiled when he saw us.

"About time!" I placed my hands on my hips. "Where were you guys?"

"Got lost," Jack smiled, "on the 3rd floor."

"At least you find us," Mina said.

Jack quickly pulled out his phone and texted me. I looked down, _'lets get something 2 eat already! i hungry!_

I rolled my eyes, "So let's get something to eat."

Jack and me got an order of lo mein and seasume chicken from a Panda Express that we decided to share. Mina and Eradon decided to split a large cheese pizza.

We took our seats with me next to Jack. Eradon on his other side and Mina taking the seat between me and Eradon.

We started eating in awkward silence until my crush broke it, "So Eradon? How many girlfriends did you have from Korea?"

I kicked him for asking such a stupid question! Mina shifted a little next to me.

"I only had one and she only dated me because of money which piss the damn hell out of me!" Eradon said. "It was annoying on how many girls tried to ask me out, though. I guess, I never saw Ms. Right."

Did he just look at Mina, or was it just me?

"Really? So what's your dream girl, then?" I asked, eating a piece of sesume chicken.

"She has to be gently," Eradon smiled as he took another part of the pizza.

_Mina's cleared that, _I thought.

"She also has to be a good cook," he continued. "I'm still growing and I eat a lot!"

_Check!_

"And she won't want too much out of me," he suddenly turned serious. "Not like Rachel did. I made a mistake."

_Mina's not the type to judge, Eradon! So you found your number one girl!_

"That's it?" my crush asked and I kicked him again.

"Stop talking!" I hissed under my breath.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eradon and Mina exchange a look of confusion.

I looked up and giggled, "Nothing's wrong!"

"Okay then," Eradon didn't seem like he bought it.

So the rest of lunch went like this, Jack and me talked about who's the better black belt while my cousin and Mina talked about his stay in Korea. She would laugh at how stupid he or anybody else would be.

"Time for operation," I whispered.

"Okay," he smiled.

"Hey Jack!" I suddenly said loudly; causing the matchmakees to look up, "Come with me to look at that scarf!"

"Oh, hell no!" Jack said.

"Please, Jack!" I looked at him with puppy eyes. I could see how hard it was for him to hold back a laugh.

"Fine!" he said and stood up.

We walked up to the JcPenny's store without looking back.

"Do you really like this scarf?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I can't get it until Christmas," I sighed as I looked at the cute light blue scarf.

"Here, I'll get it for you," he said as he took the scarf off the rack.

"Really? You don't have to," I said.

"Hey! Don't expect to get anything else from me for Christmas," he smiled over his shoulder as he bought it from the clark.

"Here, put it on," he gave it to me.

I wrapped it around my neck with him helping me.

"Thanks, Jack," I said.

"Anytime," he winked.

Jack made sure that my cousin and Mina weren't looking at us before we snuck back out to the court. People swarmed everywhere and we were only lucky that we were able to get a table within earshot and eyeshot.

Jack gave me a newspaper and he grabbed one before hidding behind it.

"So, were you really into Rachel?" Mina asked.

"I guess, I never was," I looked over my newspaper just in time to see him shrug.

"Hey, Kimmy! They caught that burglar dude!" Jack whispered.

I punched him in the arm, "Shut up!"

"Then why did you go out with her?" Mina asked.

"I guess it was out of pressure," he continued. "People kept saying, 'you guys are so cute together' and everything so that's mainly why."

"You know," Mina said. "You shouldn't date someone just because people said you will look cute together, but you should date a girl that you truely have deep feelings about."

"What kind of feelings?" Eradon asked.

"You know, your heart skips a beat whenever you see her or you feel a little uneasy when you talk to her, you know that kind," she looked like she blushed.

Eradon didn't say anything so Mina just continued, "But I'm pretty sure you would find that perfect girl that you were describing earlier someday."

"Hey Kim! These are weird looking sea creatures, don't you think?" Jack asked again

"You damn idiot!" I hissed, as low as I could. "Listen!"

"... In fact, why don't you text her or give her a call right now! If she's in Seaford, tell her to come on down here," Mina ended.

_Dammit Jack! You made me miss the first half of their conversation! I'll seriously hurt you once we get back to the dojo later on!_

"I don't really need to do that," Eradon said.

"She's in the mall right now?"

"Yep," Eradon said. "She's sitting nearby."

"One of those weird people behind those newspapers," Mina pointed right to me. I quickly backed down from my view. Jack did the same.

"No," Eradon shook his head.

Once I felt it was safe, I slowly peeked, again.

"Then who?" she asked.

"Keep guessing," Eradon smiled.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere!" Jack hissed and took out his phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see," he answered.

He quickly texted someone with one hand, while the other held up the newspaper.

I looked back over and saw Mina hold up her phone.

"Who was that?" Eradon asked.

"Jack," she raised her eyebrow. "Saying, 'its u!'"

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I hissed again at him. "We're gonna get caught."

"Is he around?" I heard my cousin say.

"No, I don't see him, he's probably stuck hold Kim's bags while she shopped," Mina giggled.

"You know, you still haven't guessed who the girl is yet," Eradon continued.

"Just tell me, Eradon!" Mina begged.

"You really want to know?" Eradon asked.

"Yes!" Mina said, desperately.

Eradon got up from his chair and took her hand and led her somewhere else.

"Jack! Jack! They're leaving!" I pushed my crush.

"Huh, wha-" he sat up.

"You took a nap!" I yelled/asked.

"I'm tired, Kimmy!" he said.

Not his smartest answer.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he said, rubbing his sore arm.

"For calling me, Kimmy, and for falling asleep!" I grabbed his hand. "They went this way."

We walked around the whole mall until we gave up.

"Where the hell do you think they went?" I asked as we sat on the edge of the fountain in the center of the mall.

"I think outside," Jack answered.

"What?" I looked up.

"Outside," he pushed my face gently towards the main enterance.

I saw a shadow in the evening sunset.

"Come on," I stood up and slowly snuck into the little box/room and hid behind a trash can with Jack right behind me. The couple we're trying to get together stood right in front of us. The only things that seperated us were a glass window and the trash can.

"Okay," Mina crossed her arms, clearly annoyed with Eradon. "You pulled me out here. Who is it?"

"It's you," he said.

"Wait, what?" I could see her eyes widen.

"It's you, Mina," I nearly jumped with joy when he unwrapped her arms. "I really like you! Ever since we met in English the day after I came back. The feelings that you have described were the exact feelings that I felt for you for a long time."

Mina stood there, starring straight into his eyes. She seemed like she was lost in words.

I quickly grabbed my phone and texted her what she should say.

"Hey, Jackie. Read this and tell me how you think about it," I said giving him my phone.

"'I feel the same way. The only reason why I was never able to tell you is the fear of rejection, you know and we would never be normal around each other again once you had rejected me. I just wanted to at least see you without being all awkward and everything,'" Jack read aloud.

"Damn, Kim, that's good," he looked at me with a smile. "It's like you're the one in this problem, not Mina."

_If only you knew,_ I thought.

In fact, this was also the only reason why I haven't asked Jack out yet. I just can't bare to picture how everything would be if everything between Jack and me would be awkward. I just can't.

"Sent!" Jack broke my thoughts.

"No, wait!" I grabbed my phone.

I looked up and saw Mina check her phone. She then looked up and looked around.

"What's up, Mina?" Eradon asked.

Jack and I hugged ourselves tighter into a ball so we wouldn't get spotted.

Thank God the windows were tinted so Mina wasn't able to see anything happening inside.

"Nothing," she sighed.

She recited my text and I saw Eradon give her a sweet smile.

"Well," he gently placed his hand on her cheek. "Now you have nothing to fear."

When they kissed, Jack and I high-fived then hugged.

"Mission accomplished," he said into my hair.

"Though you really didn't do anything," I said when we seperated.

"Hey!" he pointed at me.

"Mina, haven't you noticed that Jack and Kim have been gone for a really long time," Eradon's voice made us both freeze.

"I've got texts from both of them," she said. "It's like they're around here somewhere."

"On my mark," Jack said.

Eradon and Mina both turned their back and we dashed back inside the mall and quickly back to the food court. We slouched at our table, panting.

"Not a word, Jack, remember!" I said.

"Yeah, not a word about the whole matchmaking deal, got it," he repeated.

Five minutes later, my cousin and his new girlfriend showed up.

"Where were you guys?" Jack asked.

"Just taking a walk," Mina blushed.

"Seems like more than a walk to me," I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Mina, we can't lie to Kimmy," Eradon smiled. "Well, Mina and I are dating."

"You're what?" Jack acted surprise which nearly cracks me up.

"We're dating," Mina repeated.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" I gave her a hug.

"Oh and by the way, Kimmy, you can never lie right," Eradon said.

"What?"

"The next time you send us a text or call, at least us a different phone," Mina giggled.

"What are you saying?" Jack stood behind me.

"You accidently butt-dialed her," Eradon chuckled. "Is this what everything is about? Matchmaking?"

"What? No! Why would you assume that?" I said. "Hey look, a butterfly!"

The couple looked up.

Without another word, Jack and I dashed out of the mall.

_**The end of the flashback! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Peace!**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	6. Party

**It's been awhile since the last update, I know and again I apologize for it! Well anyway, here's the party chapter, let's see what Eradon and Mina have in stoll for our friends, Jack and Kim!**

_**Jack's POV**_

"Kathy Davis's party?" I asked Eradon the next day at school after the yearbook incident.

"That's right, I can bring guests but you have to dress up nicely," he smiled. "So what do you say? You up for it?"

"I don't know," I closed my locker. "The last time I dressed up was to save your cousin's sorry butt from the Black Dragons. I'm not that big of a fan of suits or tuxs."

"Ahhh, come on Jack," he followed me as I turned in the direction of English, "Kimmy's gonna be there. And from what I heard she's gonna wear something really cute. You do want to see Kim in a beautiful dress, right?"

I stopped in my tracks at the mention of Kim in something beautiful. Well, it's not like Kim isn't always beautiful, but in a dress that she doesn't usually just throw on because she's half asleep, then that would be a sight to behold. Darn it! Why won't my heart stop beating so loudly? I sighed and I knew Eradon had won.

"So what's it gonna be, Brewer? Yes or no?" he smirked.

"Fine! But I don't have-" but he cut me off.

"I figured you'd say that so I already have a nice suit ready for you at my house," he wrapped his hand around my shoulders.

"You mean, _Kim's_ house," I raised an eyebrow.

"True," he thought for a little before snapping his fingers, "Look, I'll cut study hall short so I can get your suit then meet you over at your house. Since the party's tomorrow, I'll just sleep over, is that okay?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Cool," he continued. "We could just meet the girls there."

I sighed, "Alright. Now could you let go of me? I don't want to be late for English."

"Oh right," he unwrapped his arm before turning around and walked towards math, "Peace out, Brewer!"

_**Kim's POV**_

"Hey Kim!" Mina's voice rang down the hallway as I finished packing up.

"Oh what's up, Mina?" I said as I closed my locker and turned the dial.

"Are *pant* going to Kelsey Vergas's party tomorrow night?" she asked while she caught her breath.

"Nah, I didn't get invited," I said.

"Oh well, Eradon did and he could bring guests, so he's planning to bring you, Jack, and me," Mina said.

"I don't feel like going," I told her.

"Come on, of course you do," Mina reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Please?"

I sighed as I gave in, "Alright, you can come over to my house."

"Sounds great! I'll be sleeping over, you know so we could just get ready and leave," Mina's smile widen.

"Wait," I stopped, "Aren't you suppose to go with Eradon?"

"Nah, I'm meeting him there, I think he's dragging Jack down," said Mina.

"You do know Jack hates dressing up, right?" I reminded her.

"That's why Eradon's _dragging _Jack," corrected my friend. "Anyway, come on! I saw this dress yesterday and it's gonna be sooooooo perfect on you!"

I giggled as Mina dragged me out of the school and towards the strip mall's Macy's.

_**Jack's POV (At the party)**_

"Hey Jack," Donna Tobin passed and winked at me.

"Hi Donna," I said, simply and turned away from her.

Relief flooded me when she took the sign and left me and Eradon alone. I swear, I hate Eradon for making me wear this attire. A black sleeveless vest, a red button-up shirt, and a black tie. Black shiny shoes and some dark jeans. Eradon sort of wore the same thing except for his button up shirt was blue instead of red.

"Come on, Jack," Eradon turned to me from where he was talking to Will Brocks, "Put on a smile or something. Why so gloomy?"

"Well explain where the hell your cousin and girlfriend are?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I was with you the whole day," Eradon pointed out. "They'll be here, just wait, would ya?"

I stuffed my hands into my pockets. As another girl passed by and said 'hello' in a flirtious fashion, my blood started to bubble. If only I could tell them that I dressed up was to impress Kim...

Wait, did I just say/think that?

"See, Jack, you didn't even have to wait that long?" Eradon's voice cracked my thoughts.

"Hey guys!" Mina's excited voice annouced that she had arrived.

I turned around and my heart completely stopped.

Mina was wearing a pink strapless dress and some red high heels. Her hair was curlied and laid along her back. Okay, she did look cute but she was nothing compared to Kim.

Kim was wearing the same kind of dress as Mina except her's was a lavendar color. She had on some purple heels and she was holding a golden handbag in front of her. Her long beautiful blond hair was braided and laid down her shoulder with a pink lily stemming itself at the top of the braid. She had on some light makeup and seemed like she smiled when she saw me.

"Jack?" Eradon called once but I didn't remove my eyes from the blond goddess.

"Jack, you're drooling," Mina giggled and I finally snapped out of my trance.

"I'm not," I said.

"Sure," then Mina pulled Kim up. "So what do you think?"

I tried to tell my friends that Kim looked amazing! But nothing came out.

"You did a good job, Mina," Eradon smirked. "You got Jackson speechless."

"W-whatever," I blushed and looked away, hoping the dim lights didn't allow anybody to see my face. "Let's just get inside already."

I led the way with my hands still in my pockets and kept my head down. A picture of Kim kept flashing through my mind.

"Hey Jack," her voice made me look up and turn around. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Behind her, I saw Eradon and Mina slip away and immediatly got lost in the crowd of dresses and suits. Schrew them!

"Of course not," I assured her. "It's just that, you show up looking, well, so beautiful, I just got lost in words."

I saw her eyes widen and then she turned a little pink, "Oh, thanks Jack."

As if on cue, a slow song started to play. Couples moved out on the dance floor.

Kim and me stood awkwardly in the middle before I finally built the courage to ask, "Hey, you wanna dance?"

She looked at me, "Sure," she bit her lip like she did the first time I asked her to dance.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she rested her hands on my shoulder. We swayed back and forth. I got lost in her beautiful brown eyes as we starred at each other.

Suddenly, I felt myself leaning down towards her. I could feel her leaning up. Our lips were inches away, centimeters, millimeters.

We're gonna kiss! We're gonna kiss!

But noooo...

_**CRASH!**_

_**Cliffy! Sorry I just had to do that! Hope you enjoyed! Update coming soon!**_

_**-Love ya all!**_

_**ninetailfox89**_


	7. After Party

**The last time we met in this story was:**

_**We're gonna kiss! We're gonna kiss!**_

_**But nooo...**_

_**CRASH!**_

**Kim's POV**

The hell?! We were so close! I can't believe how close Jack and me were to kissing. Everything was going perfectly until that big bowl of fruit punch fell over.

Eradon and Mina reappeared from the silent crowd and came over to sit right next to us.

"What's going on?" I asked Eradon.

"I have no idea," Eradon admitted.

"Eradon," came a girl's voice, "Is that really you?"

"Rachel," Eradon hissed the name and I automatically remembered the name of his gold digger girlfriend.

My eyes widen when I saw two exactly similar Asian guys, about seventeen each, stood with a suit unbutton with their arms crossed. Their black eyes stood looking at the four of us bloodshot. The only difference is one of them had a scar on his right jaw.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked Eradon. "And who are those two guys?"

"Hyun - Ki is the one without a scar, Hyun - Su is the one with the scar," explained my cousin. "These twins are 3rd degree blackbelts in taekwondo so be careful."

"Eradon? Is that really you?" from behind the Hyun twins came a beautiful girl about our age with long blond hair, green eyes, and light freckles. She was wearing a black dress that covered only half her thigh.

_So Eradon's old girlfriend was a whore,_ I thought to myself.

"What do you want?" Eradon asked, obviously annoyed with her sudden appearance.

"I want you back," Rachel said as she walked up to Eradon and ran her hand down his arm, causing him to shiver a little.

"I don't think so," Jack cut in. "Eradon's moved on from you to a better girl."

"Yeah," I pushed Mina into Eradon who snapped out of his trance. He took her hand in his and raised it up for Rachel to see.

"Mina is ten times better than you ever had been," Eradon told her.

"Mina?" Rachel looked at Mina and bursted out laughing, "This low-life? Why would you be dating someone like her?"

To my dismay, Mina flinched and took the bait. Luckily, Eradon stood up, "But I'm dating her 'cause my feelings for her are stronger and real. The reason I dated you was because I was stupid. Dating a slut like you was the biggest mistake that I have ever made."

This got people around the crowd going, 'burn', but it was worth it. Jack held his laughter and Mina beamed widely. The twins uncrossed their arms and made their way towards us.

Rachel, now embrassed and furious but somehow kept her cool. I mean, if I was called a slut in front of all this people, I swear I would have ripped someone's head off. Something about Rachel really scares me.

She stopped the twins and whispered something to them in Korean, only allowing Eradon to understand what she was saying.

"Dangsin-eun na-ege eobs-eul Kim, Jack, geuligo teughi jeo geuleohge sidojocha haji anh-eulgeoya!" Eradon yelled before grabbing all of our hands and dragging us out of the building, with eye following us.

Once we were outside, he finally let my wrist go along with Jack's.

"Dude, your hand is huge!" Jack flexed his wrist, reminding me of my own.

"Sorry guys," he rubbed the back of his head. "I just didn't want you and Kim to get into a fight with the twins. They fight dirty."

"Who cares!" Jack cracked his knuckles. "We can take them."

"Sure, but not tonight," Eradon yawned. "I'm gonna stay at Jack's house for one more night, 'cause I'm too lazy to pack my stuff and go home. So I'm just gonna walk Mina to our house, alright Kim?"

"Okay, she can spend another night at my place," I nodded.

Eradon held Mina's hand and together they walked down the street. I swear, I'd do anything to be in the same situation with Jack.

"Hey! Here's the keys!" Jack reached into his pocket and threw it at Eradon who easily caught it.

"Wait, what's this for?" Eradon asked. "Aren't you coming home?"

"Yeah later," Jack said. "I want to talk to Kim for a little."

I was shocked. What did Jack want to talk to me about? The image of how close we were to kissing popped through my head. No way is Jack going to let me out of this one without an awkward situation. So before he could even say anything I yelled at him, "Let's pretend this night never happened!"

He looked at me as if I just grew another head, "Come again? Wait, you thought, no, no! That's not what I want to talk about right now." He looked away.

Wait, did Jack just blush? Could it be? Jackson Anderson Brewer just blushed because of me?

_Pull yourself together, Kimberly! There is no way a bad boy like Jack could be blushing at you! _

Yeah, he could!

_No he couldn't!_

Great, now I'm arguing with myself. Dammit, Jack could do anything to make me go crazy.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Just if you wanted to go get some fro yo with me," he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "That is if you want to even go with me."

My heart started pounding so hard I swear, it'd burst any moment now.

Did Jack just ask me out?!

To make sure I asked, "Are you asking me on a date?"

Jack's eyes widen twice their size. And I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid! What if Jack never wanted to be more than just friends? What if he just wants a normal friendship with a girl like me? Dammit, now I'm hurt.

That's probably all Jack wants, to just be friends. Not even probably, I'm certain.

"Do you want it to be a date?" his voice interruppted my thoughts.

"Wait, you're not even sure that your offer was to take me on a date?" I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"So I take it as a no?" he said, his voice seemed a little hurt.

"I didn't even say anything!" I argued.

"But you implied that you don't want to spend time with me!"

"Jack, you're being stupid and unreasonable. I'm your best friend! I techniqually spend a lot of time with you!"

That shut him up so I smirked.

"Whatever, I'm going home," he turned his back to me and walked off.

When he turned his back, is when I felt my beating heart slowly stop overall. Jack just literally took out my heart, ripped it in half like it was paper, and stomped all over it. I felt tears threaten to fall so I turn my back to him and started my direction home.

I wasn't even halfway when I heard somebody running up behind me and calling my name, however, he was too far for me to recognize his voice. I shivered at the thought that maybe on of the twins are looking for me. But what would they want with a Southern bell like me? Just to be safe, I quickly jumped into a nearby bush and hid while the figure stopped right in front of the bush and panted.

"Kim!" he called again and I immediatly figured out who it was.

_Jack,_ I immediatly started to move but I sat back down. _He left me to walk home alone and now he's back? No, he won't find me here. He won't find my forgiveness._

It took Jack a few seconds before he ran off back the way he came, still calling my name.

When I assured it was safe, I jumped out of the bush and brushed off the leaves.

I continued to walk until another running figure turned the corner of my street.

Fuck that! Jack ran in a full circle. And oh great, he saw me.

I turned around and ran back the way I came.

"Kim, wait!" he yelled.

Screw these flats! I can't even speed walk in them without getting blisters!

He finally caught up to me and grabbed my wrist, "Kim, I need to talk to you!"

"But I don't need to talk to you, so let go or I'll yell!" I said.

"Kim, I live in this neighborhood, too," Jack pointed out. "Everybody here knows that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Well, you are right, now!" I said.

"But if I let go, you'll run!" he said.

"Alright! I promise I won't run away from you!" I said, 'cause his grip is really killing me.

He trusted me enough and released my wrist. I crossed my arms and pouted, "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize," he sighed. "I didn't mean to leave you alone to walk home like that. I _was _being stupid."

"You could say that again," I felt my anger slowly let up.

"And I _was _being unreasonable," he added. "And I'm sorry."

I sighed. For some reason, I can't stay mad at Brewer, no matter what's he done.

"You're lucky this time," I said. "But next time you do something stupid like that, I won't be talking to you forever."

"Forever is a long time," Jack said, "I promise I won't be stupid anymore."

"No, stay stupid," I giggled. "You're funny and cute when you do stupid things."

Before I realized what had escaped my mouth, it was too late. Jack had a smile wider than a clowns and his aura started glowing. His beautiful eyes danced with joy.

"Look, I'm tired," I covered up, thankful for the broken street light because I'm reder than a tomato.

"Then come on!" Jack gently wrapped his hand around my right hand and led me home.

"I swear, Jackson Brewer, you'll be the death of me," I whispered, unfortunatly, only loud enough for me to hear.

_**Chapter 9 soon! Please review, 'cause I fell like none of you like to read my stories anymore. :( I know, I know, it's mainly my part for not updating them on time, and I'll do my best. I'm a freshmen in the IB program so for those of you who don't know what it is, it's techniqually IB + freshmen year = the Rocky Mountain filled with homework. **_

_**So I'll try my best to do my part and you guys could do your part by R&Ring.**_

_**Still Love ya all**_

_**-ninetailfox56**_


	8. Haiku Smack-Down

**Sorry for a late update but here's the next chapter!**

_**Jack's POV**_

"Yo Jackson!" yelled Eradon from across the coffee table in Kim's living room the following afternoon after school.

"Yes?" I looked up from Mendel Genetics. Kim sat on my right, Mina to my left, and Eradon sat at the opposite end of the table facing me. The girls, too, looked up from their work as Eradon yelled.

"I challenge you to a Haiku smack-down," he smirked.

"A what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Haiku?" he looked at me. "You know, old Japanese poetry."

"I know what a haiku is, Eradon!" I rolled my eyes. "You're challenging me? To a a smack-down?"

"Si, senor," Eradon winked, "So how 'bout it?"

"Dude, we have this huge unit test tomorrow and I have no freaken clue what the difference is between homozygous and heterozygous is!"

"It doesn't matter," Eradon slammed his HP laptop shut, "You'd take out a dozen ninjas at Bobby Wasabi's wedding and yet you can't even compose a simple 5-7-5 poem?"

Kim and Mina exchanged a look before giggling, embrassing me a bit.

"Of course I can!" I also slammed my laptop closed. "So you wanna start or shall I?"

"Since I took a poetry class back at the boarding school I went to in Korea, how about we make this fair and you start?" Eradon laid back with his hands holding him up, his annoying smirk never leaving his face. "And how about the girls be the judges."

"No, fair, dude! Mina's your girl and she's gonna vote for you, no joke!"

"Oh, don't worry, Jack, just because I'm dating this idiot doesn't mean I'm gonna vote for him. I'll be fair game."

"So you wanna start or not, Brewer?!" I could tell Eradon's getting a little impatient.

"No, no," I crossed my arms, "go ahead."

"Alrighty then," he cleared his voice and started composing:

_Chocolate for life,_

_ Milky, mint, oh how I love._

He glanced over at Mina who raised a brow in annoyance as he hesitantly said the last line:

_Oh, my girlfriend, too._

A silence fell before Kim bursted out laughing and I soon followed suit.

"Darn it, Eradon!" Kim said between gasps, "Mina's so gonna break up with you after that!"

"Kim's right!" I breathed, "And you took some lessons on poetry?"

"That was just a warm-up!" Eradon chucked a two pencils, one at me and one at his cousin, who sat up, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Well, that better be a warm-up," Mina said, crossing her arms a little annoyed with her boyfriend's childish reaction.

"Of course, here's my real one," Eradon cleared his throat again as he started:

_In my own garden,_

_ English rose, Japanese blossom,_

_ Growing together_

There was another silence that made an appearance before Kim and I both gasped, "Woah."

Mina blushed at her boyfriend's beautiful poem and a slow smile curved its way on her lips, "See, I knew you had it in you." she reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, Jackson? Your turn," Eradon's smirk returned.

"Um well," I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm not _that_ good."

"Come on, Jack!" I looked at Kim who had pleading eyes, "You could take him. I know you can."

"Well, if you say so," something about the way she's looking at me that just sent the lines following through my mind and out my mouth:

_I have something true,_

_ Something about those cute eyes,_

_ That makes me love you._

Kim's brown eyes turned from the puppy eyes to shook. She drew back a bit before blinking a few times while absorbing in the last line of my haiku.

Yes, that haiku was for the one and only: Kim Crawford.

"Wow," Eradon raised a knowing eyebrow, "I guess I was wrong. You are really good. Dude, any girl will fall for you."

"Hey, Eradon," I could tell Kim was trying to steer away from the poem, much to my disappointment, "I was counting your second line with the supposingly seven syllables, well, there's eight instead of seven, so what do you think that counts as, Minako?"

"Automatic disqualification," Mina flicked Eradon in the forehead.

"Seriously? I made a touching poem for you anyway!" Mina stood up and ran into the kitchen yelling, "Disqualified!"

"Come on, my chocolate! You know you love it!" Eradon ran after her.

_Of course they would do this again!_ I hissed at myself. _Awkward silence. Dang it Jack, start a convo already!_

"So, who did you make that haiku for anyway?" Kim asked, not able to meet my eyes.

"N-nobody," I quickly covered, "Just something that I made up to be able to match up to Eradon's poem."

"That's it?" she sighed, sounding a little disappointed. _Nope, just my imagination._

Silence fell, again before I quickly broke it, "So what's the difference between homozygous and heterozygous?"

"Oh, it's really easy," she moved in closer to me, I could feel her arm brush mines, increasing my heart rate, "homozygous..."

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

"A haiku smack-down?" Grace asked me from the opposing line of the phone that night when I called her, "What the heck is that anyway?"

"Just two people composing haikus and I guess, just something my idiot cousin made up," I rolled my eyes.

"Well? Who won this smack-down?"

"I personally don't know, considering the fact that Eradon composed two and Jack composed one really sweet..." I trailed off.

"Sweet? Jackson does poetry? How come I don't know this? And I'm his cousin that chased him since we were in diapers!"

"I really don't know, I guess the three of us are the only ones that do know," I shrugged.

"You remember how his poem went?"

"Every line," I said, blushing.

"Well, hit it."

I recited the poem for her. She was quiet for a few minutes and I thought we got disconnected.

"Grace? You there?"

"Of course, I'm here! Girl, that is the ultimate love poem for you!" I could hear Grace's mini squeal as she jumped on her bed.

"I highly doubt it," I shook my head. "I mean, he did tell me afterwards that it was just a poem so that he could match up to Eradon's."

"He did not! Quick, put your cousin on the phone!"

"Uh, Grace, it's two in the morning and we have school in a few hours, I'm not even suppose to be talking to you right now."

"I don't care! Just smack Eradon awake for me, would ya?"

I sighed as I snuck out my room and into Eradon's room, down the hall, pass my parents' room. There he was, snoring loudly, with his face dug deeply into his pillow and the blue blanket wrapping itself around him.

"Hey, Eradon," I hissed.

He only stirred and turned his head away from me.

I smacked him on the cheek and he immediately shoot up.

"Kimmy, what the heck?!" he turned and blinked sleep out of his eyes.

"Grace wants to talk to you," he yawned before grabbing my iPhone and moaned a hello.

I sat on the floor, leaning my back against his bed and waited.

"Really? You think so, too? Yep, but he keeps denying it. Kimmy, too? Oh, denial, girl is the worst. I know, girlfriend."

"Okay hurry up because you sound kinda gay!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah? Tomorrow? Perfecto, senorita! Okay, bye!" he gave me my phone back.

"What's tomorrow?" I crossed my arms.

"You'll see, girl," Eradon yawned wrapping himself in the blanket again and falling asleep again.

I exited his room and headed towards mines before placing my phone back on my ear, "Gracie, you still there?"

"Yep!" she faked a yawn, "I'll see you tomorrow 'cause it's gonna be the best!"

"Hey, Grace I have a haiku for you and my cousin, too," I said.

"Really? You shouldn't have, but if you insist. Let me hear it!"

_As I sit and listen,_

_ My best friend and my cousin, _

_ They are lunatics._

"I love you, too Kimmy," Grace said with an exaggeration.

"Good night, Gracie," and I hung up.

_**Okay, so I sort of wrote the poems as I went. Do you like them? Let me know!**_

_**Did y'all see the new promo! It is freaken amazing! Now I can't wait until April 1st!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	9. Perfect Guy

**Hey! It's been awhile and I'm sorry. I had a huge writer's block for this story but now, I'm going to update it and try my best to do it more frequently!**

**Still in Kim's POV!**

The next day at school, I tried to pick up anything out of the ordinary but so far, both Eradon and Grace went about their normal businesses like last night's conversation never existed.

In the morning, Eradon and I rode our bikes to school. As usual, we greeted the gang waiting by Mina's and my lockers. We'd complain about a test, subject, teacher, or student and then run to our first class.

Jack and I had biology first and I could tell he's freaking out.

"Jack, everything's going to be alright," I said as we walked up the stairs to our class.

"Easy for you to say," he said. "Kim Crawford, straight A student says the unit test is going to be alright. While Jack Brewer, straight B student is slowly dying and her words aren't really helping."

"Oh come on Jack, you have more A's then you do B's," I nudged him.

"But still, you know how much I suck at biology," he whined.

I patted his shoulder as we entered the classroom.

"Hello, Miss Crawford and Mr. Brewer," our 75-year-old teacher greeted us. "You two are late today."

"Late? The first bell doesn't ring until 7:30, sir," I pointed out, "It's 7:15."

"Well, the rest of the class is already here," he gestured and I noticed all our classmates sitting in all different seats. Eradon and Mina sat in the back of the class; they each gave us a short wave and a small smile.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"I told everybody yesterday that you get to choose your new lab partners if you come early," answered our teacher. "Since you two are the last ones, you get to work together."

"No fair, Mr. Smith!" Donna Tobin opened her big mouth, "They wanted to work together! That's why they came in at the same time! Jack should be able to work with somebody of choice."

"Oh? Very well then, Miss Tobin," nodded Mr. Smith before addressing the class, "Who here wants to work with Mr. Brewer?"

All the girls, excluding Mina, stood up.

"Jack, who would you like to work with?" Mr. Smith asked.

"That's easy," Jack smirked, I could make out he's in a flirty mood. I rolled my eyes and shivered at the thought of maybe working with some random dude. Though, I don't mind Donna's partner, Brett, even if he is my ex. He's always been so nice. When he noticed me staring at him, he gave me a cute smile and a wink, making me blush.

Jack started waving his finger and sang, "Eenie Meanie Miny mo!"

His finger landed on me when he said 'mo', surprising everybody in the class.

"No fair!" Donna continued to whine.

"Miss Tobin," Mr. Smith said, sternly, "I allowed Jack to pick anybody in the class and he still settled with Kim. Therefore, they're going to be partners."

Donna knew she lost and sat down in her seat, pouting. All the other girls sat down, sighing.

"Your table is at the back, and get ready, we're going to be dissecting something today," Mr. Smith said, pointing at our desk near the back, and right in front of my cousin and his girlfriend.

We took our seats and our teacher gave us our tools. Jack immediately spun around and whispered, "What about the test?"

"Dunno," Eradon answered.

"Now, kids, put on your goggles and we'll begin right away. It's going to take all 50 minutes of class so be ready when the bell rings," Mr. Smith explained.

I slipped my goggles and gloves on while Jack did the same.

"Hey, Jack," Eradon poked my crush's back, "Why did you choose Kim when you can choose all these pretty girls?"

"Oh! Well," Jack started, uncomfortably.

Actually, I was wondering the same thing. Why did Jack choose me if he could've chosen Donna Tobin or even Hailey Thompson! Does he like me?

"Kim's my best friend," explained Jack, to my disappointment, wasn't the explanation I was looking for, "If I chose somebody else, she would've been stuck with either Brody or Brett. You know, we had a history with Brody. And Brett was her ex-boyfriend; I don't want to put her in an awkward position for the rest of the year, do I?"

"Kim knows how to get out of awkward situations," Eradon said. "She would've been able to cope."

"So much love for family there, huh Eradon?" I added.

"Anything," he laughed.

"What is the _real_ reason, Jack?" asked Mina, raising an eyebrow.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I already explained."

"Well, who were you considering?" I asked.

"Donna, Hailey," he said as he started naming random girls.

I felt my fun mood slowly shift to annoyed. Mina probably noticed because the next thing I knew, she got up and grabbed my hand resting on her desk.

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me," and I got up to follow her.

"Where are we going, girls?" Mr. Smith asked.

"The hall, we'll be back before the bell ring, don't worry," Mina assured him and he nodded.

"So here we are, what do you want to talk about?" I said. "And hurry because with these goggles, I'm going to either fall or run into a locker."

"You need to tell him," Mina said.

"Tell who what?" I played innocent, thought I knew full well who we're talking about.

"Don't play dumb," Mina said. "You need to tell Brewer how you feel."

"Look Mina," I sighed. "Before you moved here, we've been through a lot together. We were stuck in some crazy survival movie and almost kissed on top of the Hollywood sign. Not once did he ever talk about it. And in my opinion, if he really liked me, he would've mentioned something about it by now."

"Have you mentioned anything about it? I mean, we're sure you have huge feelings for him right now," Mina said.

"Well, no," I admitted.

"See?" pointed out my friend.

"Did I ever tell you we went on a date after I broke up with Brett?" I said. "Nothing about that mentioned either."

"Then this tells us something," Mina said.

"That Jack has no feelings for me and I should just secretly keep my crush on him inside?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "Unless you're counting on being either forever alone or unhappy for the rest of your life. No! This tells us that you need to make the first move."

I opened my mouth to say something but the bell rang.

"This convo isn't over," I said as we made our way back into the class.

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

"What do you think they want to talk about?" I asked Eradon, just as Kim's blonde hair disappeared from sight.

"Girl stuff, I really don't know but now let's focus on you," he said.

"Why me?"

"We both know you like Kim," Eradon started. "Then how come you haven't told her yet. And don't say that things are going to be awkward or you're afraid of rejection because the Jack Brewer I know will always have a way for those things."

"She's too good for me," I sighed. "Do you see how other guys look at her whenever she passes them in the hall? Guys would kill to be me, you, Mina, or anybody in the gang. Or whenever she cheers, guys would watch her instead of the game itself. I know, I know, I'm lucky but I'm afraid I can never be perfect for her. She dated Brett and _he's _perfect but she still broke up with him. She's beyond beautiful, her personality, her everything! She more than a total package!"

Eradon took a minute to take in all the compliments I had for his little cousin before he spoke, "Nothing or nobody is ever perfect. And knowing Kim, she is never looking for a perfect guy. If she did, she would still be with that Brett dude but she broke up with him. You were there at their break up. He's captain of the football team, an amazing dancer, a straight A student, he has everything. He was what you called 'perfect' but she didn't want that. Kim wants somebody who she could trust and know will never hurt her, no matter what happens. Who always there for her. And that's where you come in, Jack.

"You saved her from Ricky Weaver. You came to her rescue with Brody and in 'Karate Games'. You're her best friend and she trusts you with her life. So don't compare, never do that! Look at yourself and be more confident, Jack because I'm positive Kim likes you for who you really are. I know, it's cliché but admit it's true. Nobody wants to end up with a fake."

Now it's my turn to be quiet. Eradon is right. Kim did mention to me once that she likes somebody who always has her backside. And that's me!

But there's something bothering me.

"Thanks Eradon, that means a lot but quick question," I started, "When you told me to be more confident you also said and I quote, 'I'm positive Kim likes you for who you really are.' You didn't put an 'if' in the sentence."

"So?"

"So," I concluded. "Kim does have a crush on me."

"Did I say that?" Eradon said.

"Uh yeah," I said.

"I don't know if she does," he quickly said.

"No you said it, straight out!"

"I didn't!"

"You said you're positive Kim likes me!"

"Don't you go twisting my words around!"

"I'm not twisting anything around! It's true! Kim does like me!"

"No, she doesn't!"

"Yes she does!"

"What are you two arguing about, now?" Kim's voice stopped us both.

I looked up at her and for the first time that day, admire her apparel. She was wearing a brown opened shoulder shirt, which did its job very well. Kim was also wearing short jeans shorts and a brown belt wrapped itself around the pants. On her head, was a grey beanie I gave her when we were walking in a park on a fall afternoon.

"Whether he likes you or not," Eradon finished, for me.

I could see Kim blush when I couldn't answer.

Mina leaned in and whispered something making Kim hit her arm.

"Okay class, let's start with the dissection, shall we?" Mr. Smith said.

The girl of my dreams took her seat next to me blushing, and let me tell you, my face is heating up as well.

"What were you really talking about?" Kim whispered as our teacher explained the directions.

I decided, if Kim does like me, and according to her cousin, she does, then I should be 100% honest with her.

"What Eradon said," I answered.

"What did Eradon say, Mr. Brewer?" Mr. Smith was suddenly in front of her table.

"What are we dissecting today?" I lied.

"A lamb's heart," he casted a glare behind us at Eradon. "And I want this to go perfectly. You and your partner will be getting really close, so get ready."

Fun.

Wait did he just say, we were going to get really close?

_**Eh? I'll update soon! Tell me what you think!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	10. Dissection and a New Boyfriend

**Thank you for all your reviews! And I give you a very quick update!**

_**Kim's POV**_

Close? What does he mean by close? Like getting closer to something or sitting close or….

Oh no. Jack and I will have to work on this dissection, _close! _This means we will be touching a whole lot. Yes, yes, we've touched, hugged, and teasing each other but still.

This is going to be the longest fifty minutes of my life.

Mr. Smith dropped a heart on our table with a smile, "When I say I want this dissection to go perfectly, what do I mean, Miss Crawford?"

"No mistakes, sir," I said with a sly smile.

"Good answer," he continued and dropped another one on Eradon and Mina's desk.

"Now, you all have your hearts and I notice that everybody is sitting boy girl boy girl, will the girl of the pair grab knife," he said. "Remember, we're only cutting the heart, not one another and I don't care how much you hate one another."

I held the scissors before turning my attention back to our teacher, "Then, will the boy of the pair stand up please."

I looked over at Jack. He gave me a shrug before standing up.

"Now, you are going be gentlemen during this dissection," Mr. Smith warned. "So, move until you're standing behind your partner."

Jack made his way behind me.

"Scot your chair in," he whispered.

"Am I squashing you, Jack? I didn't know you were so fat," I said.

"Well, the only thing that can fit between your chair and Eradon's desk is a pencil lead," he pointed.

I sighed before scouting in.

"Here comes the little close part," continued our teacher, "Gentlemen, lean over the ladies and grab her hand, not to sternly, but get a strong hold."

Uh-oh.

I can feel my heart's rate beat faster and faster. I heard a sigh from Jack before I felt heat against my shoulder and his strong fingers wrapping themselves around my small hand.

Nothing to embarrassing about this at all! Except for the fact that my own heart might be on the table because of how hard it's beating. I felt heat creep up on my cheeks.

"Getting a little comfortable, Jack?" I heard Eradon whisper.

"Shut up!" I heard my crush hiss.

"Now, the gentlemen's hand is there to help the ladies cut a straighter and sturdier line along the middle of the four chambers," Mr. Smith explained before he started demonstrated how to cut the line, not that I was paying attention at all.

I could feel Jack's own heart beating against my shoulder, although it was beating pretty fast. I could also smell his cologne, vanilla, which was really refreshing.

"Kim, are you going to start cutting?" his sudden voice against my ear snapped me back to reality.

"Oh right," I answered before carefully, with Jack's help, cutting into the middle of the heart.

"Very gently, now," Jack murmured, sending chills through my back.

"Don't cut all the way through," Mr. Smith warned and the both of our arms stopped at the same moments, "Now open and who can tell me what you see inside?"

"The left ventricle," Mina answered.

And kids kept answering. Me, well that's a different story.

When Mr. Smith said we were getting close, I never imagine Jack and his broad chest leaning over me while holding my hand.

"Very good, now gentlemen don't move yet," he said. "Grab the scissors and cut that little piece open."

Jack reached over and handed me the scissors. We worked together and cut of the last piece connecting the heart. I wrinkled my nose as a different smell took over. Gross!

"That smell," I whispered.

"Ahh, we survived Jerry not showering for two weeks before, this! This is nothing," Jack said.

"True," I said. "But this still reeks."

"We'll live," he chuckled.

"Is there something funny Mr. Brewer and Miss Crawford?" Mr. Smith suddenly said.

"No sir," we both answered.

"Good, now let's get back to the experiment…"

* * *

"Gross! My hand still smells like heart even though we were wearing gloves!" I complained after sniffing my hands.

"Don't worry, geometry won't evolve anything even close to cutting something up, I promise," Eddie said.

It was lunch time and the gang was hanging out around my locker while I switched books. But considering my hands smell like crap, I'm not very hungry. I had to go through English and Web Page Design with smelly hands.

"But you have to admit, it was fun," Jack said. "Well, I had fun."

"What's so fun about dissecting a lamb's heart?" asked Milton. "Dissecting a leopard frog, now that's fun."

"Let's just say," Eradon pitched in, his right arm around Mina's shoulder as he patted Milton's shoulder with his free hand, "Things got up close and personal."

I felt my face immediately change color and temperature.

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked.

"Well, in our class, everybody chose to sit boy girl," explained Mina. "Jackie and Kimmy came in late and were paired up with one another. At one point, the boys had to hold the girls' hand to cut the heart. But, he had to stand behind the girl and lean over. I think that part is where Jack had the most fun."

"Ohhhhh," the gang all gave Jack a smirk, making his face heat up.

"You know, what forget it!" he covered.

I laughed before closing my locker, "Just don't pick the same partner of the same gender, 'cause that's just going to be awkward."

I lead the gang as we headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Hey Kim," I heard my name being called and turned around.

"Hi Brett, do you need something?" I asked.

"Yeah, can we talk?" he said. "Please?"

I turned to everybody, "I'll catch you guys in the lunchroom."

The gang nodded but Jack kept his gaze on me. I started making shooing gestures but he didn't get the clue.

"Go on, Jack, fly away," I said.

"Oh yeah," he looked from Brett back to me before turning around and walking away, sulking.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked once Jack turned the corner.

Brett started scratching the back of his head, "During biology today, you remember when boys were supposed to help girls by getting close and stuff?"

When I nodded, he continued, "Well, I kept thinking Donna was you, Kim. And whenever I glanced over to your seat, I keep on wishing Jack was me in place. I can't stop thinking about you, Kim."

"But Brett-" I started but he cut me off.

"I understand you might not have feelings for me," he took both my hands. "But I still do Kim. Please, I'd like another chance to be your guy."

It took some serious thinking for me. Brett is an amazing guy. The first time we broke up, he left with a nod and a smile. We still talked and hung out but as friend.

But what about Jack?

Then again, Jack doesn't seem like he wants to be anything more than just best friends. A sibling relationship almost. My feelings and future for Jack is hopeless.

Brett, he's always been straight forward with me. Understanding, nice, caring, and honest.

I sighed before giving him a small smile, "Alright."

"You mean it?" his eyes lit up.

"Yes I mean it," I nodded. "My other feelings are never returned. But I hate the fact that you're just a backup for me."

"It doesn't matter," he returned my smile. "As long as you're with me, nothing ever matters."

We stood there, students rushing everywhere. Normally, in movies this would be moment where everybody is blocked and it's just you and the person you like.

But I notice everything. Even him leaning down and kissing me.

Why does this feel so wrong?

I shook off the feeling before returning his kiss.

_**Like? Hate? Love? Share it! Please Review!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	11. Change in State

**You guys are the best! I enjoyed all the reviews and in exchange, I give you the next chapter.**

_**Jack's POV**_

When Brett asked to talked to Kim alone, I was a little worried. Then, I thought, they were dating and still friends, he might needed help. So, I stayed behind until Kim told me to 'fly away, Jack.'

I was hurt than so I just turned the corner where the two can't see me and eavesdropped. Normally, I'd respect Kim's privacy whenever she asked for it but I don't know what got over me.

After their conversation was over, I swore, my heart just stopped pumping and I felt my body shake with sorrow and a little anger. I felt my whole soul die after Kim agreed to get back together with Brett.

I adjusted my backpack strap and headed towards the noisy cafeteria. I went through the line and grabbed random food before finding a seat next to Eradon at our usual lunch table.

"Yo, what took you so long?" Jerry asked. "You missed all of Marge's famous pork chops."

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

I saw Eradon and Mina exchange looks before she asked, "What's up with you? Are you mad because we teased you about biology earlier?"

"No," I answered. "I just, saw something that made me lose my appetite."

"Even from these pork chops?" asked Milton, taking a bite out of his.

"Yeah," I heard the door open and Kim came in, followed by her new-old boyfriend.

"Look, I'm going to go and finish my math homework, I'll catch you guys later," I stood up and took my plate.

I walked to the trash can opposite of where Kim came in and just threw all the food away, (not that there was that much).

I stole one last look at Kim. She and Brett were smiling and having the time of their lives in a lunch line, I can tell, annoying Marge a bit.

I couldn't bare the painful sight much longer and pushed my away out of the lunchroom before making my away out the front doors and straight home.

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

After grabbing my food, Brett and I went separate ways as I headed towards the Wasabi Warriors and him towards his football team.

"What up, guys?" I said as I sat down next to Eradon. But something is missing, someone in this case.

Usually, Jack would be the first one to greet me but he's not even here.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"He said he went to go do some math homework," Eddie answered. "We highly doubt it. Jack's not the type to lay off homework until the last minute. Though that's not the question right now."

"What were you and Brett doing giggling so much?" cut in Eradon, taking a drink of his apple juice.

"Well," I sucked in a breath of the lovely oxygen before I answered, "We're dating again."

Eradon choked on his juice. Mina stopped at midbite with her sandwich. Milton and Jerry exchange looks and Eddie narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head.

"What are you crazy?!" they all yelled at the same time, shutting the whole cafeteria up.

Eradon told everybody to go back to their business before turning back to me, "Explain everything."

"There's nothing to explain," I replied. "He just wanted to be back together and I agreed. That's it, end of story."

"No, not end of story," Mina added. "After all the feelings you've been through with Jack, you're just going to give up and go to some random guy who –"

"Who I'm certain likes me. Jack has never drops hints that he did."

"He didn't, did he?" Milton started. "How about the time when he was offered a scholarship for the Otai Academy in Japan? He declined it because of you."

"No, he declined it because here he has friends and karate combined."

"Then how about taking you to the Zompyre movie?" Jerry added.

"He was on a date with Lindsey anyway."

"That was my fault and he didn't even want to. He agreed and went to that horse and boy story with you."

"He said not as a date, but as a simple hangout."

"What about –" Eddie was about to start but I cut him off.

"You know what? No more 'what abouts'. Jack never said he liked me or anything. He just wants to be my friend," you can tell can't you? I'm getting a little annoyed and pissed.

"He did say he liked you," Eradon said.

"When?"

"Biology today," started Eradon. "When Mina and you went into the hall. I bothered him about his huge crush on you and you know what he said? He called you more than a total package. Somebody that is always looking for somebody perfect."

"He said that?"

"Yes," Eradon continued. "He was afraid that he wasn't perfect and he doesn't deserve you. I went ahead and told him that you wanted somebody you could trust with your life. I lightened up his mood and you shot it down."

I held my head. Everything here is giving me a headache. I came up with a final deal in mind and went ahead and told my group of friends, "Fine. If what you say is true Eradon, I'll continue dating Brett. I'll break up with him once Jack finally has the courage to tell me how he feels about me. I want to hear the truth from him, too."

Eradon sighed and looked at me. I could see the humor behind his brown eyes, "It's only fair. Just don't let things get to serious."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He means don't get pregnant or anything," smirked Jerry.

That did it!

I punched Eradon in the arm and pointed at Jerry, "You better watch your back."

Jerry sunk in his chair and hid his face. The table started laughing and I knew the dark time has passed.

* * *

"No Jack Brewer today?" Mrs. Bretz asked. "Okay then, how about we start with irregular verbs today."

I looked at the empty seat next to me. Jack never misses class unless he's really sick or really busy. When our teacher turned her back, I quickly texted Jack. (**Bold Kim**_**, **__Italic Jack)_

**hey, where r u?**

It took almost all of class for him to answer. I kept checking my phone, risking it getting taken away so many times. Finally, he answered.

_Nowhere_

Not the best answer nor helpful.

**R u sure ure alright?**

_I'm fine look, I gtg_

And that's it.

The bell rang and I escaped the last period of the day. I'm really worried about Jack. He's never like this. Never. He's always been an open book, never kept a secret from me.

I waited by the front door for everybody else before I felt hands snaking their way around my waist. I faked a smile and looked up at Brett.

"How was your afternoon?" he asked, a huge smile on his face.

"It was nice," I lied and thanks to Jack's help, I've been a better liar, "How was yours?"

"Ehh, hate English but I'll live. So after your karate practice, you want to grab a slice?"

"Oh, not today, I promised Eradon I'll help him with something, maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay," I heard the hint of disappointment in his voice and I felt terrible for using him like this.

He kissed my cheek and said goodbye.

Once he was gone from sight, I felt somebody come up behind me. It was Mina.

"I can see why he's so easy to fall for," she said.

"Brett's really nice and I feel awful using him like this," I answered.

"Whenever Jack's ready, everything is going to be alright," Mina assured me.

"Thanks Mina," I smiled. "You know, I'm so glad you joined our dojo. It's always nice to have another girl in the gang."

"Thank you," she giggled. "Hey let's go before Rudy yells at us for being late again."

"What about Eradon and the rest?"

"Eradon got into a little trouble with his soccer coach so the guys said they were gonna go with him once he gets out," explained Mina. "Now let's go!"

We decided to race one another to the dojo, nearly getting killed at least five time each by cars and the occasional tree.

* * *

"I so won that!" I panted.

"No! It was a tie!" Mina laughed.

"I'll tie all of your legs up and hope you can do five hundred sit-ups in ten minutes," Rudy came out of the dojo, fuming like a hot potato.

"Well, hi to you, too Rudy," greeted me. "What's with the punishment threat?"

"The fact that you guys didn't follow the Wasabi Code," Rudy explained.

"We do!" Mina protested.

"Really?" Rudy stroked his chin before continuing, "Than explain why Jack came over here in the middle of the day. Asking for an early lesson, not concentrating at all, destroys over a dozen dummies, and just leaves saying, 'sorry, saw something at school that just unsettling to me.'"

Mina and I exchange worried looks before he continued, "What did I teach you? Look out for one another in the outside world, too. Know their problems and try to fix not ignore and have a race!"

I was about to argue but he stopped me, "No. Nobody steps foot in this dojo until Jack is up and back to normal! Am I clear?"

"Rudy, that's not fair!" Mina said.

"I don't care! Jack is your friend and you can't live on doing the things you love with him all miserable!"

I could tell Rudy's done. He turned his back on us and went into the dojo, locking the door before disappearing into his office.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We do what's right," Mina said. "Let's go and see if he really is alright."

"No, it' _I_ do what's right," I corrected. "It's my fault he's in this state."

I sighed, "Okay, new deal. I'll tell him how I really feel about him and if he returns it. I'll break up with Brett tomorrow."

"You know, I like this one better than the first one," Mina smiled. "Let's go then."

_**What do you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Confused? Let me know in reviews!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	12. A New Game For Stalkers (Part 1)

**Question: should I end the story right when Kick happens or continue to when Kick has fun dating?**

**Review and let me know! * means I don't own the product!**

_**Kim's POV**_

"Oh it's you Crawford and Aino," Grace was the one that answered the huge door when we knocked. I swear, every time I come to his house, I'm always astonish on how big it is.

"Not very many friendly greetings today," Mina said.

"Look what do you guys want?" she asked.

"Can I talk to Jack, please?" I asked.

"He's busy."

"Yeah, sulking in bed is more like it, come on Grace."

Grace sighed, "He doesn't want to see anyone. Not even his mother."

"Please?"

She gave in, "Five minutes."

Mina said she will stay downstairs to keep Grace company while I go find Jack. I checked his room, nope not in here. I ran around the hallways of the upstairs until I gave up and went to check in the basement.

Once I started down the stairs, I heard wild punching and grunts. Yep, that's the love of my life.

Something than hit me. Jack was there when Brett asked to get back together with me. That's why he was so down. Regret hit me like a baseball bat as I started the descend down the stairs and to confession.

I quietly moved my way down the stairs until he came into sight.

His bare back was to me and it was glistened with sweat. A blue punching bag faced him, battered and ripped.

In the sunlight, I was able to see little red marks on it and gasped. Jack's been punching until his knuckles are bleeding and it doesn't seem like he's going to stop.

He was about to throw another angry punch when I screamed his name, "Jack!"

He stopped about a hair length away and lowered his fist, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, keeping his back to me.

"To check on you," I walked until I was at the bottom of the stairs. "I was worried."

"When you've checked," Jack said. "I'm fine. Now can you please leave me alone? Don't you have practice?"

Even in a time like this, he is still polite, "Rudy won't allow any of us to step foot in the dojo once you're back to your normal self."

"Well you can tell Rudy this is as normal as I'll ever get, so he could allow you in the dojo again," Jack explained.

"Normal? So it's just normal Jack walking into school and a dojo with bloody knuckles and a nasty attitude is normal for you."

"I'll live," he said. "Only time can cure a broken heart."

"No you won't live," I said but then I caught the last part. "Wait, a broken heart?"

"When I came home during the middle of the day, my mom immediately took me to the doctors and he only gave us a small smile and a shake of the head saying, 'Jack is fine. The medicine he needs is time. Time is essential to a broken heart.'"

My heart started aching as Jack stood there, not continuing what he said.

"I did this to you," I wondered out loud.

"No, it wasn't you," he started.

"Jack, I know everything."

"Who told you?"

"The gang and I figured it out. Jack, I'm sorry," I apologized, feeling tears in my eyes. "I was never sure if you liked me like the way I liked you. I was afraid I might put our friendship at risk by telling you and not returning them will make everything awkward for us. I just couldn't bare it!"

He finally turned around so he's facing me, "Then why Brett?"

"Because," I felt the warm liquid fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. "Because, I don't know. I don't know what got over me."

The next thing I knew he was in front of me, "Kim, are you crying?"

I picked up the worry in his tone. He's so sweet. Worried even if we're fighting.

"Yes," I replied. "Because I made a stupid mistake and nearly lost the Jack I developed feelings for."

"Well, you didn't lose him yet," I felt his strong hand cup my cheek and lift my face until my eyes met his, "You can still save him. If you would accept an outing offer."

I smiled and threw myself on him. He caught and lifted me up in the air, with a huge smile. My head nearly hit the ceiling but he was really careful not to hurt me.

Jack finally let my feet land on the ground. A strand of my golden hair was tucked behind my ear with one of his fingers.

I felt myself inching towards him. I'm so nervous and excited at the same time. My first kiss with Jack!

When our lips finally connected, I felt my whole body stop it's shaking as Jack pushed my body against his. He was still shirtless, which made the situation more heated as our kiss became a complete make out session.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, upstairs in no one's POV**_

"I can't believe you beat me again!" Grace complained.

She and Mina decided to play a game of Just Dance 4* on the Kinect*. So far, Mina had beaten her in more than half the song and she's the pro at this game. Grace is pretty sure Mina lied when she said this was her first time playing this game.

"But I did," Mina said. "Hey is there water?"

"Yeah, downstairs let me get that," Grace said. "But just you wait, Aino. When I'm back, your little dancing butt will be kicked into next week."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Mina laughed as she settled into the coach and took out her phone.

With that, Grace ran downstairs to the gym they had. She was humming a little tone until she reached the bottom.

Grace had a little habit of looking at her feet whenever she went down or up stairs. When she looked up, she stopped in her tracks.

Jack and Kim were having a little make out session.

She made a gross face before sneaking to the opposite end of the room to the little bar the Brewers had.

She ducked under the counter and dialed Mina's number.

There were two rings before an annoyed Mina picked up, "Grace if you want to talk, just come upstairs."

"How about you come down here?" Grace said. "There's something very interesting going on."

"One, that requires taking the stairs," Mina started. "Two, my little dancing butt needs to rest."

"Come on," Grace pleaded. "Kick happened!"

"What? Seriously!"

"Yeah, and Kick is about to do what their best known for," a different voice intruded the conversation.

Grace slowly looked up and saw Jack and Kim looking down at her. Kim was leaning on the only way out with the only way out while Jack is looking over at his cousin.

"And what exactly are they best known for?" Grace dared to ask.

"Jack, you want to explain?"

"Nah, showing her is the fun part," Jack answered.

Kim agreed before tackling a cornered Grace.

"Hello! Grace! Hello!" Mina shouted into her phone before hearing a shout.

Mina threw her phone on the coach and ran towards the basement door.

She ran down the stairs and too stopped dead in her tracks.

Grace was hanging by feet on the ceiling. Her arms were crossed.

"What happened?" Mina asked.

"Just catching a stalker, you?" Kim turned to her friend.

"So this is Kick is best known for?" Grace asked. "Sticking people to the ceiling by their feet."

"How did you do that?" giggled Mina.

"Lots of duct tape," Jack said. "And there's plenty more."

He went behind the bar and pulled out a brand new row of gray duct tape, "Enough to stick another person on the ceiling."

Mina stopped giggling when she knew the threat was direct at her.

"Shall we?" Jack smirked.

"Yes, we shall," Jack threw her the duct tape.

"Now, now Jack we're all friends here," Mina started backing up as Jack neared her.

She made a mad dash towards the stairs but Jack was faster. He grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Mina started kicking and squealing as Kim put duct tape to her black Converse*. The new couple than stuck her feet to the ceiling, too, right next to Grace.

"This isn't funny!" Mina protested.

"It's not funny, sweetheart, it's hilarious," Kim snapped a picture with her phone.

Her phone started vibrating and she picked up,

"Hello?"

"Kim! What's going on? How come Rudy is mad at us?" Eradon asked.

"Oh he won't be for a while longer."

"Where are you two anyway?"

"Jack's place."

"Oh, and how did things go between you two."

"Everything went perfectly. But we had two stalkers."

"You did? Is Brett one of them?"

"No, it's just your girlfriend and Grace," I laughed. "Oh, if you want to save them. You have to come."

"Save them? What do you mean by that?" Jerry's voice pitched in. "What happened to Grace."

"The only way to find out is by coming over," I answered and hung up.

"Oh no, you don't," Mina said. "You! Come on, let us down."

"Kim, I'm going to unlock the door for them, while you stay down here and keep an eye on our prisoners, okay?" Jack turned to Kim.

"Of course," he pecked her on the lips before heading upstairs.

He unlocked the door before running into his father's office. He grabbed paper and markers.

_This is going to be fun._

_**What's on Jack's mind? What's with the new couple's sudden evil plans? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	13. A New Game For Stalkers (Part 2)

**Thank you, I love y'all much! Jack and Kim deserve a little fun with the gang. Some fun wouldn't hurt?**

_**Kim's POV**_

"Please, Kimmy!" Grace pleaded as I sat on the steps playing Subway Surfers*, watching our prisoners, "All the blood is rushing to my head."

"Well, then you better pray that your boyfriends come and rescue you on time," I answered, making Tricky * jump onto a train.

"So what's the deal with you now, Kim? Two guys," Mina asked and I crashed right then.

"No," I replied. "It's just Jack. I'll deal with Brett tomorrow."

"Uh, there's no need to," Grace was on her phone.

"What do you mean?" I asked, putting my phone down.

"I just got this text picture," Grace threw me her phone and I looked at the picture.

It was Brett! He was making out with another girl on the football field.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Heather Clark," Grace answered.

I studied the picture a little longer. So, Brett isn't trustworthy as I thought. He was perfect just not honest.

"Aw, they're so cute together," I said.

"I know, he's terrible-" Grace started. "Wait, what?"

"I'm with Jack now, remember," I threw her phone back but she missed it.

"You know, I'm going to faint in a few seconds if you don't let us out of here!" Mina yelled.

"Oh sweetie, your man will be here any minute now," I said.

"Kimmmmy!" Jack's voice rang. "It's time to change our location of the girls."

"Well, time for a change? We torture but not to a point where you're almost dead," I walked over and pulled out some duct tape. "You ready?"

"What are you going to do?" Grace asked, scared.

"Something, probably be illegal," I pulled out a strip.

"Help," they both yelped, helplessly.

* * *

_**Eradon's POV**_

The gang and I arrived at Jack's front door and were surprised the door was unlocked.

I poked my head in with Jerry, Milton, and Eddie hovering over me, "Hello?"

"Eradon, look," Milton pointed at a piece of paper.

'Hey guys! Jerry and Eradon, you must be wondering where your girls are. Don't worry, they're somewhere safe. Now, all you have to do is go into the kitchen and find Kim. She has something for you to do, Jerry.'

"Let's go," Jerry pushed his way pass me but I grabbed the collar of his white gi.

"Not yet, it could be a trap," I hissed.

"But my Gracie Bear is held captive by Jack and Kim," Jerry argued. "Do you know those two working together means? Certain death."

"Yeah, but just be careful," I warned as we cautiously made our way towards the kitchen. All the blinds are down, causing the room to be dark, except for a single light shining down on a certain blonde.

"Hey boys, you ready for your challenge Jerry?" Kim stood behind the center counter with her hands crossed.

"She has evil written all over her face," Milton whispered into Eddie's ear.

"Alright, and Jerry, you only get one helping hand," continued Kim. "Who do you choose as your partner? Excluding Eradon, of course, he has Mina to rescue."

"Easy, Milton," Jerry answered almost immediately.

"Good choice," Kim kept her smirk. "Oh, and Eradon, you might want to go find Jack. He has Mina captive."

"Y-you," I pointed a finger at her. "The two of you are so dead once we're done here."

"Good luck," she winked before heading to the fridge.

"Eddie let's go," and I made a mad dash towards the front door.

"Eradon! Here!" I turned around at my teammate.

"Hint," Eddie gave me a piece of paper.

'Eradon, hey! Proud you found this letter. Come to my room and I have your girl ready.'

I exchange a look with Eddie before running up the huge stairwell, skipping two at a time.

"Eddie, which room is Jack's?" I asked when I saw the dozen rooms down the hallway.

"T-t-the o-one at the far end of the hall," Eddie panted, crouching over.

"After this, I am going to take you one a five mile jog," I pointed out before running down the hall.

I kicked the door open and Jack sat on his bed, listening to music on his iPod Touch*.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Calm down, just hanging off the flag pole sticking out my house," Jack said pointing out his window.

I jumped onto his bed and looked out.

"Eradon! Help!" I heard her scream.

"Let's go!" I ran towards the door but Jack shut it with a smile.

"Jack, I'm going to kill you!" I threatened.

"Well, you're going to need a rope and your partner," He threw me a nylon rope.

"How did you get her on there?" asked Eddie.

"You have five minutes otherwise I will drop her!"

"Are you trying to kill her?!" I yelled.

"On a whole bunch of mats and trampoline she won't get killed," Jack said and opened the door.

I rushed out and started climbing the ladder to his attic.

"Okay Eddie, I need you to," I turned around and found my friend only half way up the ladder.

"Hurry!"

"Hey not all of us is the star striker of your school soccer team, alright?!" He complained when he reached the top.

"Now I need you to hold me back while I walk out on that pole," I said, securing the rope around my waist.

"Dude, be careful," he warned.

We walked over to the rectangle window and I opened it.

I am going to kill those two! No, I'm going to torture them until they plead for death!

"Eradon! Help!" I heard her squeal!

"Coming Mina!" I answered.

"Hurry! The ropes are slipping," she yelled.

I took a caution step forward on the silver pole. The bottom of my green Converse* nearly slipped but I quickly regain my balance.

"You alright?" Eddie asked.

I nodded and put my other feet forward. I started tilting to the side and waved my hands crazily. I dropped into a crouch and grabbed the pole. Fear surged through me.

I slowly slid forward with using all fours. When I finally reached the rope that was holding my girlfriend up, I pulled her up.

"I got you!" I said before untying the rope and pulling her up.

"Why are you so light?" I said.

I felt the rope slowly slide from my hands.

"Mina!" I yelled.

Mina hit the mattresses and exploded into hay.

That was a decoy.

"Jack! I am so going to kill you!" I untied the rope around my waist.

I didn't know what go over me. But the next thing I knew, I jumped off the pole and caught the silver pole. I saw Jack's window is open. I swung my legs and jumped through the window.

I landed on his bed on my back.

"Eradon?" Jack was surprised to find me and I managed a smile.

"Where is she?" I demanded and Jack only started laughing.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

He walked over to his closet and opened it.

"About time, Jack!" Mina's real voice said. "Now can you let me down?"

"Let me down?" I pushed Jack aside and saw Mina hanging by her feet on the ceiling of the closet.

"What the gong hell is this?" I asked.

"You better hurry, all the blood is going to my head!" Mina yelled.

I quickly started working on her feet. What the heck? What's with all this duct tape?

"Jack, how much duct tape did you use?" I asked.

"About three jumbo rolls," Jack said and I looked at him in disbelief. "Hey! She kept falling off. I just wanted to make sure she was secure."

Fifteen minutes later, I finally got the last of the duct tape off and my girlfriend fell into a pile of Jack's shirts.

"Thank you God!" She screamed through a mouthful of his clothes.

"What kind of game is this?" I asked Jack.

"Don't yell at him sweetie," Mina got up but she quickly sat down, "He and Kim just got together. This is their first thing they did together."

"But it's so unsafe and unacceab- wait did you just say they got together?" I asked.

She nodded but even that brought pain and cut her in mid-nod.

"That's great man, but did you guys really have to do this? I mean, I really thought that was Mina you hung on the pole and not a decoy."

"Yeah that was extreme, but you all know me," Jack smiled. "I'd never do anything that would put my friends in danger."

"How about trying not to stick their feet to the ceiling for over two hours!" Mina yelled. "My head is roaring and we need to go save Grace."

I forgot all about her, "Should we be worried about her?"

"Who's doing the challenge? Milton or Jerry?" he asked.

"Jerry."

"Then yeah, we should worry!" Jack started heading down the stairs.

Mina still wasn't able to stand so I picked her up bridal style and followed the lunatic out the door.

_**Like, love, hate? Let me know!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	14. A New Game For Stalkers (Part 3)

**Thank you for all the nice comments! Here is where I shall continue the story!**

_**No One's POV**_

Jack ran down the stairs with Mina in Eradon's arms following him. They entered the kitchen to see a really pissed of Kim and Jerry standing there confused.

"Can you please repeat that?" Jerry asked.

Jack smiled as he saw her fingers tapping the counter.

"I did, Jerry," Kim growled. "This is the fifteenth time! You just need to make a really nice California roll with the ingredients on the counter to save you girlfriend!"

"Yeah, but you never answered spicy or unspicy," he said.

"That's it!" everybody knew what that meant.

Jack ran over and grabbed his new lover's waist and pulled her back down to Earth, "It's okay. You can kill him after he makes some sushi."

"You better," she murmured. "Otherwise it'll be you on the floor not breathing."

"Okay," she gave in to Jack. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips, earning gasps from everybody in the room.

"Holy Christmas Nuts! Kim just k-kissed Jack!" Milton yelled.

"Yo, what about Brett?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah what about Brett?" Jack asked. "I completely forgot you were dating him. I don't you to be known as a cheater around school."

"Oh don't worry," Kim said. "I'll deal with him tomorrow. For now, Jerry needs to save Grace."

"And he better hurry otherwise I'm going to breaking so many hearts I'll grab the pieces and stab him with it!" Grace's voice came from outside.

Eradon put Mina down on the coach. He walked over and opened the door. Sticking his head out, he found an annoyed Grace with crossed arms and her feet are, too stuck to the top of the patio.

"They got you?" he asked.

"Yes, and tell Jerry I will murder him once I get out of here," she snarled.

"Got it," Eradon went inside and passed the message.

"So, she's hanging outside," Jerry smirked.

"And dying, and in the mood to kill," Eradon said.

"Right," Jerry took the seaweed and the sticky rice out onto the cutting board.

"You have fifteen minutes to finish otherwise," Kim snapped her fingers and Grace screamed a short 'ow.'

"Gracie!" Jerry screamed as he went to rolling the seaweed.

"Jerry, you still have Milton," Eradon pointed out.

Milton ran over and the two worked on the California rolls. Jack and Kim decided to join the other couple in the living room for a quick game of Halo Reach*.

_**Jack's POV**_

Only two minutes passed, before there was yelling.

"Jack you want to check on them?" Kim asked, not taking her eyes off the screen as she went to kill one of the aliens attacking Mina.

"It's your challenge," I argued, I was on a roll and I wasn't going to let anything drag me.

She gave me a look. The look that can kill anybody.

"Hey, don't want them killing one another right?" I dropped the control and dashed into the kitchen.

"Guys, what's whoa!" I stopped when I saw everything all over the floor.

Seaweed and sticky rice stuck to the ceiling, crab all over the floor, and soy sauce on the counter.

"It's your fault Grace's pretty head might explode!" Jerry yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry for making it good!" Milton argued back.

"Hey guys!" I yelled. "Would you hurry up and make it? Grace is going to die!"

"And her spirit is going to come back and haunt her boyfriend for life!" she yelled again.

Jerry and Milton went immediately went back to working on the sushi. I decided to start cleaning up the mess the retards made.

By the time I managed to get all the food off the ceiling, Jerry screamed, "DONE!"

I jumped off the stool and went over to examine the sushi.

"It looks…good," I picked it up and ate the sushi.

"Oh my gosh! This is the best sushi I ever tasted!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, can I get my girlfriend now?" Jerry asked.

"Go ahead, I'm surprised you didn't get her when we were in the other room," I said.

"Jack, I'm going to get you for this!" Jerry pointed an accusing finger at me.

Jerry grabbed a knife and ran outside quickly followed by Milton. I smiled before looking for a plate and putting the remaining sushi on the plate.

"Okay, I'm just going to have to probably cutting something," I heard Jerry say.

"I'm going to cut your ears if you don't HURRY!" I smiled when I heard my cousin threaten Jerry.

_Grace and Kim are so similar, _I thought.

"Sushi!" I announced when I went into the living room.

All three of them pummeled each other, trying to reach the plate. Mina was the first one to reach me.

"There's enough for everybody," I said.

She grabbed three and walked over to the arguing cousins.

"Eradon," she said flirtlously.

He turned from his argument with Kim and she popped one in his mouth. Kim starred with disbelief but our friend also popped another one in Kim's mouth.

"This is," Eradon started.

"Amazing!" Mina and Kim yelled at the same time.

"I know, I didn't know those two idiots are capable of it," I said.

"We can do more than you think," Milton's voice made us all turn around.

Jerry was carrying Grace bridal style.

"That was faster than Eradon," I said. "It took Eradon almost an hour to get Mina off the ceiling."

"Well, that wouldn't be a waste of a perfect hour if you two didn't stick her up there!" Eradon argued.

"And we wouldn't be having killer headaches," Mina added.

"Or any of us having heart attacks," Grace added jumping off Jerry's arms.

Me and Kim exchange looks as the gang started closing in on us.

"Would you look at the time?" Kim said.

"We should be heading home," I added.

"Jack, you already are home," Jerry said.

They all had crossed arms and pissed expressions.

"Kimmy," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How about we run, right about, now!" I yelled and we both pushed out way between two people.

"We're going to get you!" they all yelled as Kim shut the door behind her.

"Where should we go?" she asked.

"Strip mall and now!" I answered before we took off down the streets.

_**Like, love, hate? Hope you enjoyed. What will happen next? Next chapter is the answer.**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	15. Threat's Back

… **I really have nothing to say but enjoy!**

_**Kim's POV**_

Jack and I started running at a speed of 80 mph with the gang yelling at us to stop. We nearly caused accidents among cars and causing them to honk at us and the gang.

"Almost there, Kimmy! Just a little more!" we ran until we finally reached the beginnings.

"In here!" he pulled me suddenly into a Macy's*.

We hid behind some very furry jackets as the gang entered the store. Eradon was leading and they were hunting us down like we were some very good chubby bunnies.

"Okay, are you sure you saw them turn in here, Jerry?" Eradon asked.

"Yeah, yo!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Let's go, it's a waste time," Mina said as the gang left the store.

Once Eradon was the out of sight, Jack and I moved from our hiding place behind some polar bears and took breaths.

"That was close," I panted.

"Yes, once they catch," Jack also panted, "they will pounce and claw us to death."

"That sounds so safe," I said.

"I'll go and check if they've really cleared, okay?" Jack offered.

"No, I'll go, you stay here," I said, walking over to the glass doors and looked out.

I saw them all sitting in Circus Burger* all getting some food.

"We're safe," I announced.

I turned around but my face hit Jack's broad chest.

"So much for staying in one place," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Why don't we leave?" he said, ushering me out towards the door.

"Come on, Jack," I said. "While we're here, why don't we go get a little shopping in before we leave?"

"No, Kim, I really don't think it's a good idea," he said but I already pushed myself around him.

Only then did I know what his hurry is.

There was Brett, sucking another girl's face while they were supposed to be looking at some jewelry. I knew Brett was cheating on me, but this is completely different girl.

"Kim, are you alright?" Jack's voice asked.

"Oh, I already knew he was cheating on me but it was a different girl the last time I saw a picture," I answered.

"Wait, what?" was all I heard from Jack before walking over to my cheating boyfriend.

"Oh Brett," I tapped his shoulder.

He separated from his make out session and turned around. His eyes widen when he registered that it was me. The next thing he knew, my hand made a very strong impact with his face. He stumbled before looking at me.

"Kim, I can explain," he started, by now, people were looking at us.

"I don't want to hear it," I argued. "You told me to give you a second chance just so you could go and cheat on me! You know what? My feelings for the other guy, is still there and now, it's stronger than ever."

"Kim-" he argued.

"No, Brett," I stopped him. "Jack has always been more trustworthy than you."

I walked away with a smile on my face. Jack was standing at the back of the crowd with a huge smirk.

"Wow, not expected at all from the great Kim Crawford," he said. "A huge slap! I expected a flip or a punch in the gut. Maybe even a spinning back kick where he can't use the number one anymore."

"Oh, the next time I see him, he will be balling," I said.

"So? How about that little shopping trip?" he held out his hand.

I reached out and wrapped my fingers around his, "More like a date would be nice."

"Anything for my lady," he said.

The crowd cleared and we were finally able to find the up escalator.

"Why aren't you devastated?" a familiar voice made us both stops and turns.

"Rachael?"

"Surprise?"

"You're still here in Seaford? Why are you here? Wait, were you the one making out with Brett?" Jack asked.

"Yes and I have to admit, you made a mistake," she smirked. "He was an amazing kisser."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, just watch your back," she walked but I shivered when her voice carried her last words. "See you tomorrow at school."

Jack and I exchange a look before shaking it off and heading upstairs.

* * *

We met up with the gang in the dojo. Turns out, Eradon and Mina were the ones to break the news to Rudy, including the part where we stuck Grace and Mina to the ceiling.

We decided to get them each a box of chocolate as an apology. And Eradon, being the sweet cousin he is, decided to get us some French fries and a lot of ketchup for me in returned.

Eradon and Jack just finished another tie spar when I decided to tell my cousin who we ran into at Macy's.

"Hey Eradon," I started when he walked over to Mina for a drink. "Guess who we met at the store?"

"Who?"

"A blonde that you dated back in Korea," Jack finished as I gave him his towel.

He spat water out, "What? She's still here? Are the twins still here?"

"We didn't see the twins," Jack also answered, "But she was too busy making out with Kimmy's ex."

"Ex?" they all said at the same time.

"Yeah, but like Jack said, she was making out with Brett," I said.

"You okay, Kimmy?" Milton asked.

"I'm fine, Jack is my new guy now, remember?" I said, slapping the huge smile idiot standing next to me with my towel.

"Hey Eradon," Rudy came out of his office and gave Eradon a letter. "It's from some guy named Hyun – Su."

"Isn't that one of the twins?" Jack asked.

"Which one of it is he?" Jerry asked.

"The one with the scar," Eradon said. His brown eyes scanned the letter over before an angry look took over his face.

"What's it say?" Mina asked.

"'Hey Eradon,'" he started reading. "'You better watch you back. You don't know what you in for. Tomorrow we start school with you. My brother and I will find a way to hurt you beyond your worst nightmare.'"

The whole dojo was stunned to silence.

"What are you going to do?" I asked worried.

"Nothing," Eradon said. "When they attack, we counter. That's the only battle plan we have."

"But think Eradon," I advised. "What is really important to you that you can't live without?"

He sat down on a bench and we didn't speak for about five minutes.

"Well, there's you, Kim," he started. "You are like a little sister to me. Then, there's Mina. She's the love of my life. Than this whole gang."

"Just know we all have your backs," Jack patted his shoulder.

"You all better be careful," Rudy said. "I don't want to wind up with dead students all over the halls of Seaford High."

"We will, what are we again?" Jack asked.

"Wasabi Warriors!" the gang and I yelled.

"So what do we do?"

"Take care of each other!"

"So, Eradon is in a little trouble and we all swear by the light of the dragon's eye to take care of him no matter what? Wasabi?" Jack put his hand in the middle.

I watched him admiration before putting my hand on top of his. Pretty soon, everybody else was on top.

"WASABI!"

_**Tell me how you think? Review!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


	16. A Brownie and a Fight

**Thanks guys! This story is gonna get a little funnier instead of drama, I promise.**

**Today was the last day of filming for Kickin' It ****. My heart at the moment is dying but I'm thinking of a different story at the moment. I'll let y'all know the title when it comes.**

_**Kim's POV**_

I could tell, today is not going to be normal at all. To start off, Rachael suddenly appeared at our school, flirting crazily with Eradon while he was hanging out with Milton, Mina, and me before math. Some random substitute showed up in place of Ms. Applebaum, who is obsessed with turning already dead, stuffed things back to life.

When the bell finally rang at the end of health class, I grabbed my books and rushed out of class, glad to be out of the presence of such a weird dude. I nearly squealed with joy when I saw Jack by my locker, he was looking at a piece of paper and was smiling at it.

"Hey, you," I said when I tried walking up casually to him.

He changed the whole situation when he looked up and gave me one of the smiles any girl could die for. He opened his arms as a welcoming to a hug.

I tried walking casually but his gesture was so inviting. I ended up speed walking straight into his arms and threw my own arms around his neck and embraced him. He smelled like vanilla, oh I love that smell!

"You ready?" he asked, reminding me we had a date right after school.

"Yeah just let me put my textbooks away and I'll be right with you," I pecked him before turning to my locker.

I felt eyes burning a bullet hole into my back. I glanced up at Jack; he was reading his paper again so I looked over my opposite shoulder. I spotted Brett sitting on the stairs with Rachael next to him. I narrowed my eyes at them before going back to emptying my backpack.

It surprises me that he's still hanging out with her.

"Hey Kick! I have something for you!" Jerry's voice rang through the hallway. I rolled my eyes at the pairing name the gang gave us.

We turned as he bounded up to us with the guys and Mina right behind him.

"What's up?" Jack and I asked at the same time.

"Hold on, ran all the way from the football field," Jerry took several deep breaths before giving us a smirk.

"Hurry up," I whined.

"Okay, okay," he cleared his throat but his smirk never disappeared. "Kim how much do you love brownies?"

"Like a lot," I said and I meant it. I adore brownies! They are the best things in the world! Whenever I have one, I always thank the inventor, who I'm pretty sure is some kind of baker in England.

"From 1 to 10, 10 being the best," Milton asked.

"The number of stars in the sky," I closed my locker and adjusted my pack's strap. "And I just remembered, I haven't had one in like two months. I'll kill for one."

"You really want one?" Jerry asked, pulling out a container with a blue lid.

"Yes!" my eyes widen at the sight of the container, I could feel my mouth water a bit. "I will love you forever!"

"You sure you want a brownie?" Eradon asked, he was also beaming next to Grace.

"Yes! Stop messing with me guys! I'm begging you for one Jerry! Give me a brownie!"

They all exchange looks and a smile. Mina and Grace giggled.

"Wait, what did you do to them and why so nice all of sudden?" my senses are back.

"Nothing!" Jerry answered.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"Positive," nodded Jerry, "Now you still want a brownie, right?"

"Yes," I said, slowly. "Hurry up, Martinez."

"Fine," he opened the container.

I felt my eyes twitch and anger ran through my body as Jerry handed me the brownie. No, it wasn't the brownie that you eat.

It was a piece of brown construction paper cut out in an 'E' shape.

"Jerry," I snarled. "What is this?"

"You said you wanted a brownie," he answered as the gang burst out laughing.

"Hey, Jerry."

"What?" he said as he recovered from his fit.

"Run."

"Come again?"

"You better run, Jerry," Jack smirked. "I can only hold her back for five seconds."

Jerry's eyes turned form mischief to horror as he glanced at me. I was glaring up at him as I ripped the 'E' and let the shreds hit the floor.

"You have five seconds," I put my bag down, onto of the scrapes. "One."

He started running but I was right on his tail. I could still hear the gang laughing their heads off.

We reached the steps where my ex and Rachael were hanging out when I tripped on something. I successfully broke my fall with a tuck-and-roll to my feet. I whipped around and saw Rachael laughing. Brett, on the other hand, met my gaze with worry. Hyun – Ki and Hyun – Su snickered on a step above the couple.

_I don't need your worry!_

"Kim!" Jack and my friends were by my side immediately.

"Are you hurt?" Jack's eyes searched my body for any bruises or injuries.

"No," I said before turning to the still laughing Rachael. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Well, you did have like 6 years of gymnastics, use them, Kimmy," she smirked.

"Could you do us all a favor and stay out of our lives?" Eradon narrowed his eyes.

"I'd love to," she gave a pretend sigh. "But I always haunt my exes until they get back together with me until _I_ dump him."

"What good would that do to you?" Mina asked.

"Amusement," Rachael slurred the word. "I love it."

"Why are you even hanging out with her, Brett?" Grace asked.

"I-" he opened his mouth but shut it again when Hyun-Su rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Love her."

I shivered when he finished. We all know he's lying.

"What's to love about her?" I asked.

"She's beautiful, kind, caring, she's everything a guy wants," he answered, the worries for me replaced by a blank stare.

"Aww, you are so sweet, honey," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I saw him flinch at her action but quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Oh and Eradon, did you tell them the real reason why you moved here?" Rachael started.

"It was just a simple transfer," Eradon covered.

"No," she stood up and walked up until they were only inches away. "It wasn't simple."

"You say anything," he pointed a finger at her face.

"Hey, put that thing down!" Hyun-Ki jumped up and walked up to Eradon.

I could tell something just snapped inside my cousin. Because the next thing any of us knew, he punched the Korean guy across the face.

Hyun-Ki fell to the floor as Rachael backed away from Eradon as Hyun-Su leapt over Brett's head and tried to land a punch back at my cousin.

Jack rushed in and scored a front-snap kick in the chest, leaving Hyun-Su to fall down but only to leap back to his feet. He faced off against Jack.

Milton herded Grace away from the fight. Hyun-Ki faced off against Eradon and Mina rushed to his side.

I ran over to Jack as Hyun-Su threw a hook punch at Jack. My boyfriend caught the punch while I went in and performed a perfect reversed round house kick in his side. Hyun-Su didn't even flinch, instead he attempted to trip me. I saw his leg was exposed and planted my heel in his thigh. He screeched in pain before Jack did a perfect hook kick and Hyun-Su was on the floor in the next two seconds.

"Some third degree black belt," Jack murmured.

We turned to Eradon and Mina who dispatched Hyun-Ki with perfect side kicks.

"Yes," Jack walked over and gave them each a high five.

I was about to walk over when I felt pain dig into my ankle. I fell over and the room started spinning.

"Kim!" Jack's voice was the last thing I heard before stars and night took my vision.

_**Uh-Oh! What happened to Kim? I'm sorry but you just have to wait and find out!**_

_**Might be the last day of filming, but remember, we still have Season 3 and they might also be renewed for season 4. We can only wait!**_ _**Patience, persistence and perspiration make an unbeatable combination for success.  
**__**Love Ya All!**_

_**-ninetaifox89**_


	17. What She Wants

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate all of them! Here we go! **

_**Jack's POV**_

I can't believe those twins would do something like this! The gang and I are in the hospital's waiting room. I keep blaming myself with Eradon doing the something by blaming _himself_ for not protecting his little cousin.

"It's nobody's fault, alright?!" Mina yelled, clearly fed up with our lack of confidence. "Kim was just in the wrong spot at the wrong moment. She's a tough one, a little cut is not going to bring her down."

Eradon and I exchange a look. I stopped my pacing and sighed, "It doesn't matter. She's still in there without any news."

"Come on, you idiot," Grace sat up from leaning against Jerry on the floor, "The worst that could happen is an infection. But if what Eradon told us about those two bastards, they like to keep their things clean. I highly doubt that knife is dirty at all."

"I sure hope not," I mumbled before taking a seat next to a sleeping Milton.

A nurse came out right as I settled my butt, causing me to leapt, clumsily to my feet.

"Uh, friends of Kimberly Crawford?" the nurse scanned us all. "Any family?"

"I'm related to her," Eradon said. "Older cousin."

"Right, as you all know very well," the nurse looked at me and I gave her a shy smile. Her name is Jessica and she's been a nurse for a few years. Anyway, she's always been my nurse whenever I end up in the hospital so I know her pretty well, "Family first than friends. Jack might try something but her cousin first."

I bit my lip in frustration. That's this hospital's policy.

Eradon smirked at me before following Jessica out of the room.

_**Eradon's POV**_

"Miss Kimberly Crawford," the blonde nurse started when we left the room, "Only has a cut on her ankle. It's deep, hitting her lateral malleolus."

When I blinked she sighed, "The bone ankle. However, you kids got her here on time. She has had many other injuries."

"So I take it she comes here often?" I asked, surprised. Kim's usually really careful.

"Like her favorite café hangout," she smiled over her shoulder. "Usually here with Jack. He's the one that's always hurt for some unknown reason. A broken arm, a broken rib, sprained wrist, pulled something, etc. She ends up in the same conditions, too. So I know these two like they are my own little siblings."

"That's seems, legit," I chuckled.

"I know the rest of the Wasabi Warriors as well," she continued. "I've never seen you around."

"Well, I just transferred here not long ago," I explained. "I'm staying with Kim's family and lately, there hasn't been as much trouble so this is my first time here. Name's Eradon."

She giggled and winked, "Nice to meet you, Eradon. And I can tell you now, it won't be your last visit."

We reached a room at the end of the hall and she knocked. The nurse opened the door and Kim was lying in bed. Her injured ankle was in a white cast with her other leg covered in a blanket covering her whole body. Her arms resting above her head and she turned to look at us as we entered.

"Great, of all people you bring in this idiot first," Kim raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't you have brought in Jack, Jessica?"

"Jack isn't related to you, Kim," Jessica rolled her eyes. "But I better go get the rest of your gang. They're trashing the waiting room and I don't think I can cover again for them."

"Does the gang always get in trouble here?" I directed the question for both of them.

"Not really, just Jerry," Jessica answered. "Even if he is with Grace, he still finds a way to flirt with all the new nurses. Then he usually gets chased down by security and either Milton or Eddie would try to hide him somewhere. Milton in a janitor's closet or bathroom. Eddie in the cafeteria. I think the only one I really have no problem with is Mina. Never hurt, never complaining, and always so polite and nice. Think Kim but opposite."

"Okay, that made me feel so much better, thank you, Jessica," Kim complained.

Jessica left the room. I pulled out a chair and sat at the edge of her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"It burns and sometimes aches," she answered, adjusting her position, groaning in pain. "I'll live though."

"That's good," I sighed. "We need to be more careful around those three."

"What happened after I blacked?" she asked.

"Hyun-Su ran off as fast as he could after he got you," I explained. "Nobody was able to prove him guilty so he's permitted to return but for starting a fight, he and Hyun-Ki are suspended for a week."

"What about Rachael?"

"She wasn't involved in the fight at all so she gonna attend school normally."

Just as I finished, the door opened and Jack ran in, nearly pouncing on my little cousin. It took all my strength to stop him by yanking his arm out of its socket.

"Kim, you alright?" he asked.

"Fine, just gonna be on some crutches for a while," she smiled at Jack.

I released his arm as the rest of the gang filed into the room.

"That's good, I was so worried," he smiled.

I got out of the chair and invited Jack to take the seat, who didn't hesitate for a moment. They started talking about something but I lost interest completely and turned to my own girlfriend.

"Hey, where is everybody else?" I asked, noticing that she was the only one that showed.

"I think Jessica explained the Wasabi Warriors' relationship with this hospital," she sighed while she crossed her arms. "Jerry found some nurse and Grace found a doctor. Eddie and Milton are out there just in case."

I smiled before wrapping my arm around her small shoulders, "How about we go take a walk back to my house? I need to pick up the car to take Kimmy home later."

"That would be nice," she smiled.

I turned to Jack and Kim, "Mina and I are gonna head home and get the car. We'll see you here in a bit."

"Sounds good," Kim said.

We intertwined our fingers before leaving the room.

We headed down the hall when we heard the familiar scream.

"Jerry?" Mina called and as the scream promised, Jerry rounded the corner and continued running our way.

He stopped when he saw us and hid behind me.

"Security?" I asked.

"No, worse!" he panted. "Mad girlfriend."

"Let me guess," Mina rolled her eyes. "Flirted with a nurse, Grace was there. She got mad when you actually tried to ask the nurse out."

"Exactly!" he answered just as Grace rounded the corner with Milton and Eddie. "Gotta run!" and he disappeared again.

We laughed as we continued walking out the hospital and towards my house. We started talking about stupid and random stuff. It was the best, though, walking and talking with Mina. She is amazing and just listening to her voice, my whole body shakes with happiness. Sometimes, I would pull her close to me and whisper how much I love her into her ear. I could feel her burning up as she told me she loved me, too.

Sadly the walk was only forty-five minutes long.

Finally, we made it home and I went inside. My auntie was sitting at the counter and Uncle Leo was in the kitchen. They visited Kim earlier, I think, otherwise Auntie Olivia would've been running around screaming her head off.

"Eradon! Welcome home!" she smiled looking up from some bill work in front of her.

"Hey Auntie, I'm just grabbing the keys," I answered.

She grabbed them off the hook and threw them to me, "Taking Kimmy home?"

When I nodded, she continued, "I think we should come along. Just let me get your uncle."

"No, it's fine," I smiled. "Mina and I got her."

"You sure?"

"Yes, we'll be back in a bit," I closed the door behind me.

Mina was leaning against the passenger side of the dark blue Acura TL. Uncle Leo loves this car and I do, too. Auntie Olivia is madly in love with her red Toyota Camry so of course she would want me to wreck Uncle's car.

Mina was texting somebody on her phone and was smiling. She looked up when I walked up to her.

"Who you texting?" I asked.

"Grace," she giggled. I pushed the button to unlock doors.

I opened the door and gestured her to enter, "What a gentleman, thanks."

She pecked my cheek before settling in.

"Careful," I warned and shut the door.

I made my way to the opposite side of the car. Once I've started the car, we backed out of Kim's driveway and I drove in the direction of hospital.

Mina updated me on her conversation with Grace and her chase with Jerry. I'm surprised security hasn't caught up with them yet.

We finally arrived at the hospital. As we checked in at the front desk, I saw Jessica running down the hall.

"Hey Jessica!" I called.

She waved but she kept running.

"What's her deal?" I asked Mina.

"I don't know," we thanked the lady as we headed in the same direction.

I suddenly got a pit in my stomach.

"What if something happened to Kim?" I asked.

"That's impossible, Jack's with her," Mina answered.

I started picking up speed. Mina got the hint and pretty soon we were flying down the hallway.

I saw the door of Kim's room opened and busted in. Inside, the gang was standing around the bed, all looking sad. Even the mischief in Jerry's eyes were replaced with sorrow.

"What happened?" Mina asked.

"She's gone," Milton choked.

"No!" I yelled, I felt the chill roll itself down my spine, "She can't be! It's only a small cut."

It was Eddie who looked up, "Oh no! She's not dead. At least, we know she isn't. Jack's with her."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Somebody kidnapped my cousin and yours," Grace answered. "_She_ is no willing to give them back without a price."

"What's the price?" Mina challenged.

"Here," Milton handed me a piece of paper. Anger roared within me as I read:

_Hey there, Eradon!_

_Look, we have your cousin and Jack. If you want them back, you know exactly what I want and you better hurry. The twins are looking forward to revenge. You have exactly 72 hours to give me what I want otherwise._

_Love ya ;)_

_Rachael_

"Dammit!" I cursed.

"What are you planning to do?" Mina took the note from me and read. It was Grace who asked the question.

I stood there. I know exactly what she wanted. But I can't just give it to her, it's just too important to me.

"I need time," I answered and left the room.

_**What is it that Rachael needs from Eradon? Will Jack and Kim be alright? How did they get kidnapped? Read the next chapter to find out!**_

_**Love ya all!**_

_**-ninetailfox89**_


End file.
